decepcion
by kaoru-luna
Summary: uff por fin actualize disculpen por la tardanza cap 16 up! reencuentro!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

**Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la clase de biología que extraño...bueno me gusto la idea pero la deje de lado cuando me dejaron muchos trabajos estaba atareada y se me acordó cuando conversaba con mi sensei. Kao ryu muchas gracias sensei por todos tus consejos y por animarme a escribir esta historia va dedicada a ti espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**Bueno si en el comienzo la historia les parece algo aburrida espérense un poquito por que luego dará un cambio radical ya lo verán...nos vemos al final...**

**Pensamientos:**_ bla, bla, bla._

**Conversaciones: bla, bla, bla.**

**Fash backs: _bla, bla, bla._**

* * *

Un joven cabalgaba a toda velocidad por el campo, aunque no había mucha luz la poca que se filtraba por los árboles nos dejaba ver que el joven tenia el cabello rojo atado a una coleta baja que se movía por el viento semejando a una llama en combustión, tenia ojos de un extraño color violeta con pequeñas líneas doradas que eran capaz de traspasar el alma con una sola mirada de ellos, pero lo mas extraño es que el joven no vestía de una forma común como lo hacian las personas del pueblo(osea ungi y un hakama)sino que llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa occidental al parecer era de seda pura, seguramente era una persona rica e importante o tal vez ocupaba un alto cargo en el palacio del rey ( luego les explicare eso ). 

Parecía que el viaje no tenia fin ya que el pelirrojo paso por 2 ríos, 5 colinas y empezaba a salir del pueblo al que llego hace unos momentos, pero al parecer el pueblo no terminaba ahí ya que se podía divisar grandes granjas y tierras de cultivos donde habían casas, seguramente los dueños de todas esas tierras. Pobre de ellos si sufrían algún accidente ya que las casas estaban separadas por largas distancias unas de otras. En el momento en el que el pelirrojo llego al inicio de las tierras se detuvo su caballo y el bajo sigilosamente, le era fácil esconderse puesto que los famosos cultivos eran de maíz ( maíz en Japón que extraño pero no le tomen importancia ) XD) el joven camino dentro de los maizales de una de las casas por unos cuantos minutos, de repente se pudo divisar una luz en el centro del maizal seguramente el lugar donde el pelirrojo quería llegar, una vez ahí observo a tres ladrones que sacaban rápidamente las mazorcas y después eran escondidas en sacos para finalmente ser llevadas al una carreta detrás de ellos...las estaban robando. Entonces el pelirrojo que observaba todo esto, hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por esos tres.

Pelirrojo: dejen eso ahí que no les pertenecen.

Los ladrones al escuchar eso se voltearon y sacaron sus katanas.

Ladron1: quien anda ahí?

El pelirrojo no se hizo de rogar y salió de su escondite.

Ladron2: pero...no puede ser...el es el príncipe kenshin himura.

Ladron3: príncipe?

Ladron1: es cierto hoy escuche a los guardias que hablaban del hijo del rey que había llegado de occidente.

Ladron3: y eso que tiene que ver no se pongan nerviosos este es nuestro día de suerte.

Ladrón 1 y 2: que?

Ladron3:como lo oyen mataremos a Himura y así la gente nos temerá y hasta el mismo rey lo hará.

Kenshin: ya dejen de hablar y entréguense, ustedes deben de ir a la cárcel por robo.

Todos los ladrones se pusieron a reír.

Ladron3: no seas tonto de veras crees que por que tu lo dices nos entregaremos? Ataquen!

En eso los tres ladrones se lanzaron al ataque y kenshin no tuvo otra opción que luchar. Esquivo los primeros ataques fácilmente al primer ladrón le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente el tercero quiso atacarlo por la espalda pero no contó con que kenshin se agachara, proporcionándole un golpe en las piernas perdiendo este el equilibrio lo que causo una fuerte caída en el piso. Luego kenshin fue en busca del segundo ladrón que salió corriendo hacia la carrete al empezar el combate, al llegar ahí no encontró rastros de el pero si encontró un extraño objeto que se estaba quemando ¡dinamita!

BOOOOOMMMM!

El ladrón salió de entre el cultivo y ayudo a levantar a sus camaradas para luego salir huyendo junto a ellos, viendo como la carreta ardía en llamas junto al cultivo de maíz.

* * *

Una joven que al parecer dormía plácidamente fue despertada por un espantoso sonido parecido a un trueno, era una joven de aproximadamente 17 años con cabellos azabaches amarrados en una trenza algo deshecha ( había tenido un sueño muy bueno ps ) también poseía unos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban dándoles un toque soñador, la pelinegra aun vestida con una yukata se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto para observar y entonces...horror su rostro estaba blanco ¡su hermoso maizal, estaba en llamas! Salió corriendo en dirección de su pozo que se encontraba en la parte trasera de su casa. Saco una cubeta con agua y se mojo ( ahí niña con un chapuzón como ese vas a agarrar una pulmonía!) luego saco otra y cogió una pala que reposaba al lado de este para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. 

_Ayyy por que me tiene que pasar esto_, _porque a mí_. Pensaba la pelinegra mientras Corría hacia la entrada del mar de fuego, sin perder mas tiempo hecho el agua y con la pala echaba tierra para extinguir el fuego ( si tan solo hubieran creado el extinguindor...)

_No puedo perder el único recuerdo de mi padre, no puedo el siempre cuido muy bien de el, yo también puedo hacerlo y se lo demostraré._(veremos ps )se decía así misma mientras algunas lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

Al trabajar con tanto esmero pronto llego al centro de su cultivo logrando salvar una parte de esta pero aun faltaba toda la mitad de adelante que aun ardía en llamas pobre de ella no podía pedir ayuda a sus vecinos por que ahí vecino se llamaba a la persona que tenia una casa a unos kilómetros de la suya así que si lo hacia probablemente cuando llegara el fuego habría consumido todo lo que restaba de su tierra y esto la joven lo sabia por eso seguía lampeando con energía en eso diviso una carreta a pesar que las llamas dificultaban su visión.

_Pero que hace una carreta aquí, habrá alguien, pero que tonta soy, si la carreta esta en llamas! por si acaso voy a ver.( que indecisa!)_

Se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo y vio a un hombre? No a un joven que seguramente era 3 años mayor que ella estaba muy cerca de la carreta y tenia innumerables quemaduras algunas mas graves y profundas que otras, lo peor era que apenas respiraba y las ropas que llevaba o lo que quedaban de ellas demostraban ser una persona importante.

_Ahora que hago este joven necesita mi ayuda pero no puedo dejar mis tierras en llamas, se quemara todo! Y si no lo hago seguramente morirá yo no quiero cargar con la muerte de alguien en mi cabeza...¿qué hago? _(rápido que se muere )la pelinegra levanto el rostro al cielo y luego dio un largo respiro para agacharse y levantar al extraño con dificultad e irse, dando antes una ultima mirada a lo que un día fue una de las mejores tierras del pueblo de Tokio.

* * *

**Y que les pareció por favor háganmelo saber ya que soy principiante y necesito consejos de los que ya saben por que e leído muchas historias de autores que saben escribir muy bien parece que te sumerges en la historia una de ellas es kao ryu claro no me olvido de ti sensei espero con ansias tu review...**

**Les prometo actualizar rápido ya que tengo tiempo pero si un día me demoro es culpa de mi hermano que seguramente me boto... bye besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**Conociéndonos**

**Gracias, muchas gracias por esos dos review pensé que no les gustaría pero en que sea por esas 2 personas seguiré el fic esperando que se unan mas.**

**Pensamientos:**_ bla, bla, bla._

**Conversaciones: bla, bla, bla.**

**Fash backs: _bla, bla, bla._**

**Como saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece aunque quisiera ser su dueña especialmente de kenshin ( voy a llorar)**

* * *

Al llegar a su casa la pelinegra se dirigió al cuarto de visitas que se encontraba al lado del suyo ( de su cuarto ), se agacho y apoyo a kenshin en un lado de la habitación mientras sacaba y desenrollaba el futon del armario, volvió donde kenshin, lo levanto (con esfuerzo claro), y lo recostó en el futon para salir corriendo y volver con una pequeña caja de medicinas, algunas ya se encontraba utilizadas y otras no habían sido tocadas siquiera, además de una fuente con agua que contenía paños. Luego se acomodo y se puso a trabajar en las quemaduras del desconocido toda la noche, no se preocupo por la oscuridad ya que la parte de su tierra que todavía estaba en llamas le daba la luz que necesitaba (pobrecita).

Primero limpio, desinfecto y unto una pomada en las quemaduras para finalmente vendarlas con mucho cuidado no apretando muy fuerte de modo que quedaran un poco sueltas. Hizo la misma operación con cada una de ellas, tomando mas tiempo en las mas graves.

* * *

_Auch, por que siento como si hubiera sido atropellado por cien caballos, me duele todo el cuerpo ¿qué me paso? _Pensaba un semi inconsciente kenshin Pero luego las imágenes golpearon su mente.

_**Flash back**_

_**Kenshin salió corriendo tras el segundo ladrón, al llegar a la carreta no encontró ni rastros de el, pero si encontró un objeto en llamas. ¡dinamita!**_

_**Kenshin rápidamente saco su espada e hizo un agujero en una de las paredes de la carreta, por donde salió sin poder evitar que la explosión lo alcanzara e hiciera que se estrelle fuertemente contra el piso.**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_Ahora recuerdo lo que paso pero ¿dónde estoy? Debo abrir los ojos y averiguarlo._

Entonces kenshin comienza a abrir los ojos poco a poco para adaptarse a la luz de la habitación, una vez que pudo abrirlos completamente observó cada detalle de esta. No estaba tan amoblada como las habitaciones que solía frecuentar pero tenia lo necesario, un futon donde se encontraba recostado ahora, un armario y un pequeño colgador de ropa, lo importante era que el lugar estaba limpio y se respiraba un aroma fresco. Unos pasos se pudieron escuchar interrumpiendo a kenshin en su inspección, vio como el shoji ( así se llama, creo, pero sino avísenme)para dar paso una joven, muy hermosa, kenshinsin poder evitarlo se quedo observandola era increible la gran cantidadde pureza e inocenciaque transmitia con su presencia y ese aroma a jazmines que impregno en el aire que hacia que su cuerpose relaje, la joven al ver que el desconocido la miraba fijamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse además por que debía reconocer que el joven era atractivo y mas aun con el cabello suelto como se encontraba ahora (yo Quero verrrr). Sin embargo la pelinegra tuvo que romper el contacto visual, se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa, se dirigió donde se encontraba kenshin y puso la bandeja que traía en las manos en el piso, era el desayuno.

**Pelinegra: como se siente señor?**

**Kenshin: digame kenshin, kenshin Himura. **Dijo después de levantarse un poco y sentarse con cuidado.

**Pelinegra: y dime kenshin-san que hacia en mi cultivo ayer por la noche y mas si esta estaba en llamas. **La pelinegra estaba algo a la defensiva puesto que pensaba que posiblemente el desconocido era el causante del desastre.

**Kenshin: por favor dígame solo kenshin, y respecto a su pregunta, yo solo estaba tratando de detener a un trío de ladrones que intentaban robar su tierra pero no conté con que llevaban consigo explosivos, debí tener mas cuidado. **Esta ultimafrase la dijo mas para si mismo que para la joven.

**Pelinegra: OH ya veo entonces debo darle las gracias kenshin, sin embargo es un poco extraño que haya estado justo en el instante del robo no lo cree usted?** la joven lo miraba directo al rostro para ver si se ponía nervioso o si sus ojos demostraban que estaba mintiendo, ella era muy buena en descifrar el estado de animo de las personas con solo mirarlas y definitivamente eso a veces le ayudaba como en este caso.

**Kenshin: entiendo su desconfianza eh..**

**Pelinegra: Kaoru kamilla.**

**Kenshin: Kaoru, pero debo decirle que no soy ningun ladron ya que tengo todo lo que necesito, y si sabia lo del robo fue por que estoy enterado que en otros reinos están vendiendo choclos de la misma calidad de aquí pero a precios mas bajos esto me pareció muy sospechoso ya que si esas personas estuvieran cultivando, así como lo hace usted no ganarían nada para comprar semillas o para el abono, la unica solucion que se me vino a la cabeza fue que las robaban, confirme mis sospechas al oír algunos pobladores decir que fueron robados pero que no se dieron cuenta por que los ladrones solo se llebaron los choclos que estaban cultivados en el centro de su tierra, asi que averigue mas acerca de los robos y me condujeron hasta su tierra, lo demás ya se lo puede imaginar. **Dijo kenshin seriamente.

kaoru se le quedo viendo unos minutos.

_Por mas que busco algún signo de que esta mintiendo en su rostro no veo nada, ni preocupación, ni nerviosismo, kenshin esta diciendo la verdad, ademas yo tambien escuche algunos rumores acerca de los robos, no puedo desconfiar de una persona que arriesgo su vida para protegerlas tierrasde alguien que ni siquiera conoce además estaba herido y esas ropas no son de un simple poblador, es cierto..._

en ese instante kaoru bajo la vista para recordar lo dicho por kenshin.

_**Flash back**_

_**Tengo todo lo que necesito...**_

_**Fin del Fash back**_

Parecía que Kaoru se había ido a otra parte esta muy callada mirando fijamente sus manos reposando en su regazo, este momento fue aprovechado por kenshin para observarla mas detalladamente.

_Sus labios son de un color rojo claro que los hacen ver deseables, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad como demostrando el color de su alma, sus pestañas negras pero bien delineadas, su hermosa piel blanca, me pregunto como será tenerpor esposa auna mujer así? a la que puedas besar, abrasar, mimar, acariciar...Pero que estoy pensando soy un hentai! por que me sucede esto, nunca antes me había pasado algo así,quiza sea por queKaoru es muy diferente a todas las mujeres que he tratado... _

**Kaoru: kenshin por que me dijiste que tenias todo lo que necesitabas? **dijo Kaoru interrumpiendo los pensamientos de kenshin.

**Kenshin: he? Acaso no lo sabe Kaoru? **

**Kaoru: saber que?**

**Kenshin: soy el hijo del rey Seujiro Hiko.**

**Kaoru: Que!**

* * *

**Que tal, yo estoy bien pero espero sus reviews, necesito ánimos para seguir y solo ustedes pueden hacerlo. Espero que siga actualizando así de rápido, pero creo que solo actualizare rápido de lunes a viernes por que los fines de semana siempre tengo salidas o visitas así que haré los capítulos en eso días y cuando llegue el lunes los subo todo depende de los reviews.**

**en cuanto a los personajes, les he cambiado la personalidad como podran ver kenshin no va a decir ningun kaoru-dono y en cuanto a kaoru no va a ser violenta por decirlo asi massss adelante aumentare mas parejas pero por ahora solo sera kk.**

**Bye y kao-sensei aun sigo esperando su review...**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Sesshi23 y gabyhyatt muchas gracias por su reviewwww **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

**Por fin, no pensé demorarme tanto en subir otro capitulo pero necesitaba información para el fic además se realizaron unas actividades en el instituto y no pude escaparme, en fin aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Pensamientos:**_ bla, bla, bla._

**Conversaciones: bla, bla, bla.**

**Fash backs: _bla, bla, bla._**

* * *

_Kenshin príncipe? Ahora entiendo porque vestía así.!Nooooooooo y yo lo llame ladrón indirectamente, que pensara de mi¡. _Kaoru se encontraba derramando lagrimas como cascadas.

**Kenshin: al parecer los chismes del pueblo no llegan hasta aquí.** Dijo kenshin con una gota en la cabeza.

**Kaoru: tienes razón los agricultores como yo, se preocupan mas por el crecimiento de sus tierras** **que por chismosear.** Dijo aun llorando cascadas.

_Aunque me hubiera gustado estar un tiempo con las cotorras del pueblo e informarme para no estar pasando por esto._

**Kenshin: la agricultura es la actividad principal de este reino es lógico que las personas que poseen tierras de cultivo se preocupen mas por eso.**

**Kaoru: yo solo escucho chismes cuando voy al pueblo a dejar mis productos a los comerciantes pero nunca oí hablar acerca del hijo del rey ni siquiera sabia que tenia uno.**

_Claro, si nunca me detengo a escuchar bien._

**Kenshin: debe ser por que a los 6 años me llevaron a estudiar al extranjero con un tío, para aprender mejores técnicas de administración y ser un excelente rey cuando mi padre no este, allí aprendí a saber en que debo invertir para que los agricultores tengan lo que necesitan y asi no bajen los ingresos económicos, además de muchas técnicas para negociar. Muy pocas personas me conocían en ese entonces, mi padre no quería que me fueran a secuestrar o que me pasara algo malo, era su deber protegerme por ser su único heredero.**

**Kaoru: debiste estar muy solo.** Dijo en tono serio y un razgo de tristeza en sus palabras.

**Kenshin: no del todo cuando estuve en el castillo siempre estaba acompañado por el hijo del guardaespaldas de mi padre, luego, cuando fui llevado al extranjero también me acompaño. Durante mi estadía en el internado conocí al príncipe del reino del este.**

**Kaoru: estas hablando de aoshi shinomori y el príncipe sanosuke sagara?**

**Kenshin: exactamente.**

**Kaoru: según tengo entendido el padre de aoshi-san murió en el ultimo combate del reino.** _Que bueno que escuche eso_

**Kenshin: si es cierto por eso mismo mi padre lo trata como a un hijo mas, el padre de aoshi murió por salvarle la vida.**

**Kaoru: ya veo entonces el rey Hiko esta en deuda con aoshi-san.**

**Kenshin: pero también le tiene mucho cariño.**

**Kaoru: y el príncipe sanosuke también fue a estudiar?**

**Kenshin: si, es una persona muy alegre y un buen amigo, el me comento que los herederos al trono de los 4 reinos también fueron enviados a estudiar fuera así traer mejores conocimientos de las actividades destacadas de sus reinos al igual que mi.**

**Kaoru: eso es cierto tiene que haber un balance entre los reinos del norte, sur, este y oeste de lo contrario se desataría una guerra por el dominio de las tierras.**

**Kenshin: si, por eso me preocupe cuando supe que vendían nuestros productos en otros reinos si seguían así, el ingreso económico de este reino decaería notablemente, no lo podía permitir así que actué lo mas pronto posible para eliminar el problema de raíz con mis propias manos.**

_No hay duda de que kenshin llegara a ser el mejor rey de Japón._

**Kaoru: discúlpame kenshin, por haber desconfiado de ti, tu solo buscabas el bienestar de este reino** **y yo te acuse, no debí ser tan desconfiada...lo olvidaba,** **gracias **Kaoru se levando y se inclino, para volver a sentarse.

**Kenshin: o no Kaoru, yo te debo dar las gracias por haber cuidado de mi a pesar que posiblemente** **el ladrón de tus tierras era yo.**

Kenshin coloco su mano sobre la de Kaoru que se encontraba en su regazo.

_Porque siento como si mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho y estas cosquillas en el estomago, será que tengo hambre?_(jajaja), _no, no puede ser acabo se desayunar, ahí kenshin que me has hecho._

Kaoru quito la mano y se la llevo a la nuca.

**Kaoru: je je no te preocupes kenshin. Se levanto rápidamente. Será mejor que comas para que recuperes fuerzas y no sientas estas maripos...he digo para que no actúes como yo...**_que mas digo ah_...**cuando termines me pegas un grito**. Kaoru se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta. _actúa normal Kaoru, ya pronto estarás libre de esta sensación que te produce kenshin, ahh como necesito tiempo para ordenar mi mente!_

**Kenshin: adonde vas Kaoru?**

**Kaoru:** _mou porque no te quedas callado!_Kaoru se volteo.**He...necesito asear la casa no te preocupes, tu quédate aquí y descansa de acuerdo?** Y le dedico una sonrisa.

**Kenshin:** _en verdad eres muy hermosa Kaoru. _**De acuerdo Kaoru.**

Kaoru salió de la habitación y dio un largo suspiro.

_Por fin! Libertad! necesito pensar seriamente en lo que me sucede pero primero debo arreglar mi tierra, que bueno que kenshin no pregunto por ella, no le podía decir que se quemo la mitad, seguramente se sentiría mal y le daría lastima mi situación y por alguna razón no quiero ver lastima por mi en sus ojos..._

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación se encontraba kenshin mirando el suelo fijamente.

_Que puedo hacer, quiero quedarme mas tiempo en compañía de Kaoru, necesito buscar un pretexto para seguir aquí, y averiguar que es lo que en realidad siento por ella agradecimiento, amistad o.. amor._

* * *

**Y que les pareció en mi opinión me gusta el nuevo carácter de Kaoru y de kenshin por el momento los capítulos van a hablar de ellos pero poco a poco van a entrar las demás parejas ya e hablado un poco de aoshi y sanosuke en el próximo capitulo les dejare en claro lo de los reinos y sus actividades principales asi como los principes y reyes que los dirijen.**

**Pero me envían reviewsssssss**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Sesshi23, skaevan, Himawari y gabyhyatt muchas gracias, espero que sigan enviando reviews y me den ánimos para continuar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

**Konnichiwa! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, en el voy a dar la explicación de los reinos y todo eso, espero que no se enreden como me paso a mi, por si acaso cualquier consulta me la hacen saber y no olviden dejarme reviews**

**Pensamientos:**_ bla, bla, bla._

**Conversaciones: bla, bla, bla.**

**Fash backs: _bla, bla, bla._**

**Ya saben todos los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo los alquile.**

* * *

Kaoru al llegar al inicio de sus tierras se quedo petrificada, recorrió su vista de lado a lado y finalmente cayo de rodillas. 

**Kaoru: No puede ser! Es imposible arreglar todo esto!me tomara meses!**

La pelinegra se encontraba frente a un campo de cenizas lucia como un campo después de una guerra a excepción de los muertos y heridos, algunas plantas se estaban terminando de caer y otras todavía se estaban incendiando con llamas que parecían que se extinguirían en cualquier momento

**Kaoru: que voy hacer! Por kami que estoy diciendo! Yo soy Kaoru kamilla la chica a quien no la** **detiene nadie ni nada y la que siempre mira hacia el mañana y no hacia el ayer!**termino diciendo esto con una mano en la cadera y la otra señalando al sol.

Así empezó su día después de una larga charla con kenshin, cogió su pala y se jalo las mangas de su gi blanco y la basta de su hakama azul ( así como hace kenshin cuando va a lavar ropa)

**Kaoru: manos a la obra!**

* * *

**: como es eso que kenshin no ha regresado aun, aoshi?**

El dueño de aquella voz se encontraba hablándole a un hombre alto, con cabello oscuro y corto, que poseía ojos de color azul como el hielo ambos vestían ropas occidentales muy finas y ambos se encontraban en una sala muy grande, tenia un enorme reloj que colgaba en el centro debajo de la chimenea, las paredes eran de un color café claro en donde se podían apreciar las cabezas de animales disecados. En la parte derecha de la sala se encontraba un escritorio desordenado con papeles por todas partes y en el centro habían muebles de cuero donde las dos personas hablaban sentadas una frente a otra.

**Aoshi: es cierto Hiko pero ya envié a los guardias a buscarlo.**

**Hiko: ese baka le dije que no fuera solo pero el muy terco no hizo caso, sino aparece sera un** **punto a favor de los otros reinos y un punto en nuestra contra.**

**Aoshi: aun no entiendo por que te preocupas tanto cuando hay una o** **dos bajas en este** **reino.**

**Hiko: entonces será mejor explicártelo aoshi.** Se agacho mas en su asiento de modo que sus codos se apoyaran en sus rodillas y sus dedos se enlazaran a la altura de su barbilla.(espero que no se mareen)

**Como tu ya sabes el Japón esta dividido en cuatro reinos:**

**El primero es este, el reino del norte, gobernada por mi y después cuando ya no este por kenshin pero en el caso que no apareciera tu te harías cargo. Nuestro reino esta dividido en dos regiones Hokkaido y Tohoku, dentro de estas se encuentran los pueblos de Sapporo, Sendai, Akita y Fukushima, nosotros nos encontramos viviendo en la región de tohoku y en el pueblo de sendai (cuando diga el nombre del pueblo significa que el palacio se encuentra cerca de ese pueblo mencionado)para poder dirigir nuestra actividad principal que es la agricultura.**

**El segundo reino es el del este gobernada por hajime saito que es el tío del príncipe sanosuke sagara, no estoy enterado porque lo gobierna el y no sanosuke pero no me quejo ya que lo hace muy bien y mantenemos buenas relaciones, se podría decir que somos casi amigos, su reino también esta constituido por dos regiones, mejor dicho los demás reinos también están constituidos por dos regiones y cuatro pueblos para que no exista ninguna clase de ventaja en ninguno. En el caso de este reino sus regiones son: Kanto y Chubu, con sus pueblos: Tokio, Yokohama, Kanazawa y Nagoya, su palacio se encuentra en kanto-Tokio desde donde dirigen su actividad principal que es el turismo, puesto que tiene muchos lugares para visitar y muchos extranjeros viajan allí durante sus fiestas.**

**El tercer reino es el del oeste, gobernado por makoto shishio, su esposa Yumi y su hija la princesa Tomoe, con las regiones de Kinki y Chugoku que poseen los pueblos: Kobe, Kyoto, Osaka y Hiroshima, su actividad principal es el comercio y las finanzas, su palacio esta en Kinki-Kyoto y no me llevo bien con shishio tenemos diferentes formas de pensar, muy diferentes, ya que su prioridad principal es el poder y el control absoluto de Japón, antes ya tuvimos muestras disputas que nos llevo a la lucha, en donde murió tu padre. No me sorprendería si quisiera inicial una guerra nuevamente si nota que nuestro reino pasa por una mala temporada.**

**Y por ultimo el reino del sur gobernada por los príncipes Akira y Soujiro, su padre murió hace poco por lo que subieron al poder, el antiguo rey era muy generoso, escuche que los pobladores lloraron una semana entera por su muerte, en fin, el reino del sur posee las regiones de Kyushu y Shikoku, los pueblos de Kitakyushu, Fukuoka, matsuyama y nagasaki, donde su actividad principal es la pesca y el palacio se encuentra ubicado en shikoku-nagasaki, no te puedo decir mucho acerca de nuestra relación con este reino ya que no trate mucho al rey ni tampoco a sus hijos.**

**Como vez aoshi todos los reinos son muy diferentes y a ninguno le vendría mal tierras extras, con solo conquistar una solo, las otras caerían tarde o temprano, por eso me preocupo de cada detalle pero no puedo seguir así toda la vida tengo que buscar una forma de unir los cuatro reinos o en que sea hacer una tregua donde ningún reino salga perdiendo ni ganando y así vivir en paz por un largo tiempo.**

**Aoshi: ahora comprendo tu preocupación y el porque nos enviaste a mi y a kenshin a estudiar fuera.**

**Hiko: me alegro que lo entiendas aoshi por eso es necesario encontrar a kenshin.**

Hiko, se levanto y camino a paso lento a la salida pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se dio media vuelta y se quedo observando a un aoshi que se había parado y que ahora le daba la espalda.

**Hiko: espero que no te sientas mal por convertirte en el sustituto de kenshin, si el no aparece. aoshi volteo y se comenzó a acercar a hiko diciendo:**

**Aoshi: sabes bien que me tiene sin cuidado el poseer o no poder y riqueza, lo único que me importa es el bienestar de las personas que aprecio.**

Entonces ambos sostuvieron la mirada hasta que hiko esbozo una sonrisa seguido por aoshi para salir de aquella habitación oscura y recibir los cálidos rayos del sol que traspasaban los muros del palacio..

* * *

kenshin al terminar de comer se estiro en el futon y bostezo

_no seria correcto molestar a kaoru mientras ella esta ocupada limpiando el menos debo ayudarle lavando los platos o la ropa, si eso hare!(algunos habitos nunca cambian)_

kenshin se levanto enrollo su futon y lo guardo, luego se dirigio a la salida, se encontraba mejor ya las heridas no le dolian.

_kaoru tenia razon he recuperado mis fuerzas con el desayuno _se formo una brillante sonrisa en su rostro _ademas de hermosa inteligente_ se sonrojo de su propio pensamiento.

llego a la cocina y puso su plato en una pequeña mesita y busco con la mirada el agua pero los depositos estaban vacios asi que kenshin decidio salir para traer agua. a salir el viento le golpeo la cara por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos pero al abrirlos se llevo una gran sorpresa.

_pero que paso aqui! si tan solo ayer todo esto era como un paraiso pero ahora parace el infierno acaso esto lo causo la explosion? y kaoru donde esta?_kenshin volteo por todas partes hasta que su vista la capturo estaba trabajando metia la lampa y sacaba ceniza, por su rostro bajaban gotas de sudor y se veia cansada, derrepente kaoru levanto la vista y choco con los ojos de kenshin.

**kenshin: kaoru...**susurro

kaoru cerro los ojos fuertemente.

_no, no quiero ver lastima en sus ojos onegai..._

_porfin encontre el pretexto adecuado para quedarme junto a ti, kaoru..._

* * *

**Y que les pareció están mareadas? Yo si esta era la información que esta buscando, cuando la encontré no sabia como dividir y ahí se me pasaron los días pero ya estoy aquí cualquier consulta háganmela saber y también espero sus reviewssss**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Kao-ryu, sesshi23, Noelia, gabyhyatt, Himawari, skaevan gracias por su review no saben lo mucho que significa para mi cada vez que leo uno me pongo a saltar por todas partes, mi madre ya me esta llamando loca!.**

**Consultas:**

**gabyhyatt: en el primer capitulo dije que Kaoru tenia aprox. 17 y cuando vio a kenshin tirado dijo que tenia 3 años mas que ella entonces la edad de ken es 20 cualquier otra duda me la dices. Bye**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Reino del norte: rey hiko(además de kenshin y aoshi), regiones: hokkaido, tohoku, pueblos: Sapporo, sendai, akita y fukushima, actividad principal: agricultura.**

**Reino del este: rey saito(además de sanosuke). regiones: kanto y chubu, pueblos: Tokio, Yokohama, kamazawa y Nagoya. Actividad principal: turismo.**

**Reino del oeste: rey shishio(además de yumi y tomoe). Regiones: kinki y chugoku. Pueblos: Kobe, Kyoto, Osaka y Hiroshima. Actividad principal: comercio y finanzas.**

**Reino del sur: reyes: akira y soujiro. Regiones: kyushu y shikoku. Pueblos: Kitakyushu, Fukuoka, matsuyama y nagasaki. Actividad principal: pesca.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

**Uff esta vez si que me demore, pero tengo una buena excusa lo que pasa es que el instituto esta de aniversario y hemos hecho un sin fin de actividades y lo peor es que teníamos que ayudar obligatoriamente sino nos reprobaban ¡imagínense! Es lo de siempre por que si decían que era voluntario seguramente nadie hubiera ido. Afortunadamente ya termino.**

**Mejor comencemos con el fic y ya saben ningún personaje es mío solo soy una fan alocada que hace fics para calmar su sed de animes.**

**Conversaciones: bla, bla, bla**

**Pensamientos: _bla,bla,bla_**

**Flash backs: _bla, bla, bla_**

* * *

****

Kaoru abrió primero un ojo y observo a kenshin, había algo extraño en su mirada así que abrió el otro ojo para mirar mejor, al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta de lo que transmitían estos (los ojos de kenshin) lastima? de ninguna manera, había una mezcla de alegría? Felicidad?.

_Mou parece que el sol esta quemando mi cerebro !ya casi no veo bien!_

**Kenshin: Kaoru que le sucedió a sus tierras dijo dándose una vuelta entera para mirar mejor**

**Kaoru: no te lo imaginas?**

**Kenshin: la explosión...**

**Kaoru: exacto**

_Se lo agradezco pensó kenshin_

**Kenshin: arreglar todo esto te tomara mucho tiempo,** _tiempo que aprovechare al máximo _pensó sin poder reprimir que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en su rostro.

**Kaoru: te alegra?**

**Kenshin: si..NO! claro que no como podría alegrarme la mala suerte de otros.** Dijo algo nervioso

**Kaoru: bueno...no importa de todas formas, voy a trabajar, lo necesario hasta dejar mis tierras como estaban antes. **

**Kenshin: si, y yo te ayudare.**

**Kaoru: NO! De ninguna manera dejare que me ayudes, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, tan solo fuiste una victima mas, esto me corresponde a mi por ser tan descuidada y no poner una mejor seguridad.**

**Kenshin: tu no tuviste la culpa tampoco y si no hubiera llegado...no quiero ni imaginar lo que le hubiera pasado.**

**Kaoru: pero...**

**Kenshin: pero nada mejor dejémoslo en un empate, yo tuve la culpa por haberme confiado y tu por no poner seguridad además así terminaras mas rápido.**

**Kaoru: yo no se...**

**Kenshin: solo di si.** _Kami que diga si, onegai._

**Kaoru: mmmm..hay una pala al lado del pozo, la necesitaras**.(como te haces de rogar si tuviera a kenshin en mi casa seria yo la que rogara!ejem mejor sigamos)

Por la alegría que sentía kenshin en esos momentos se acerco a Kaoru y la abraso de improvisto causando que ella se sonrojara furiosamente.

_Estoy tan feliz pero esperen un minuto ¿por que tengo a Kaoru en mis brazos? kyaaaa._

**Kenshin: ejem lo siento... eh será mejor que valla por la pala.** Diciendo esto salió en dirección del pozo. Dejando a una Kaoru inmóvil en el camino.

* * *

Así fueron pasando 3 meses en los cuales kenshin y Kaoru trabajaron sin descanso en el restablecimiento de las tierras, también se organizaron en lo que se refiere a los quehaceres del hogar para que se hiciera mas armoniosa su convivencia y también por que kenshin insistió en eso.

Kaoru hacia el desayuno, almuerzo y la cena (por si acaso en mi fic Kaoru si sabe cocinar) aunque algunas veces cuando la vencía el cansancio kenshin la suplantaba, el por su parte se dedicaba a la limpieza: lavaba los platos y la ropa (algunas cosas nunca cambian); limpiaba los pisos y sacudía, cada uno limpiaba su cuarto, kenshin se quedo en el cuarto de huéspedes y Kaoru en el que siempre tuvo.

Ellos hacían todo eso por la mañana por que durante la tarde después de haber almorzado araban la tierra aprovechando que la temperatura del sol bajaba y que corría un viento fresco que hacia el trabajo menos duro. Como es de suponer durante todos esos días de trabajo las tierras de Kaoru se encontraban fértiles nuevamente.

Pero no nos olvidemos de lo mas importante – la relación de kenshin y Kaoru- se encontraba en su mejor momento sin embargo siempre hay algo de por medio, en este caso la timidez de ambos, era notorio que estaban interesados en ser algo mas que amigos como llevaban siendo hasta ahora, con una simple vista nos podríamos dar cuenta de eso: las miradas que se echaban cuando no eran observados por el otro, los sonrojos que era lo mas común cuando se rozaban sus manos a la hora de pasarse algo o cuando se hundían en la mirada del otro por largo tiempo, pero lo mas importante era que disfrutaban la compañía del otro, eran incontables las veces que se ponían a conversar observando la luna en esos ratos que no se podían dormir, extrañamente les daba insomnio a ambos en las mismas noches, quizá era una excusa de kenshin o de Kaoru para pasar un buen rato en compañía del ser amado, si por que ahora estaban seguros que lo que sentían no era otra cosa que simplemente _amor_...

Sin embargo en el palacio de hiko no se podía sentir absolutamente nada de esa paz y amor que se vivía en la casa de kamilla al contrario había tristeza y mucha y la causa de ello era la supuesta_ muerte de kenshin_ ¿porque? Muy fácil por que simplemente kenshin no se había comunicado con el castillo desde que fue encontrado por Kaoru ¿la razón? También es fácil kenshin prefirió "tomarse unas vacaciones" en aquella casita que no tenia comparación con su palacio pero que poseía una calidez impresionante gracias a su dueña y no van a pensar mal de Kaoru ella por supuesto le dijo a kenshin que le enviara por lo menos una carta a su padre en la que le comentara que estaba bien pero el muy terco de kenshin le invento una serie de excusas que hicieron que Kaoru se ablande un poco terminándola de convencer con una de sus hermosas sonrisas que pudieron mas que la voluntad de la pobre (yo me quedaría babeando).

Eso era lo que pasaba en el palacio hiko. Cuando los guardias fueron enviados por aoshi a buscar al príncipe no encontraron ni rastros de el¿su razón? no sabían a donde se había dirigido exactamente solo le comento al rey que buscaría unos ladrones que se pasaban de vivos y se fue sin decir mas, por eso se les hizo mas ardua su tarea tampoco podían pedir información a los aldeanos ya que muy pocos conocían al príncipe algunos como Kaoru no sabían que el rey tenia un hijo así que llegaron al palacio con las manos vacías, hiko al recibir esa noticia saco la conclusión que su hijo estaba muerto ya que era imposible que se lo tragara la tierra era la única conclusión a la que llegaba siempre, por eso ahora todos en el palacio se encontraban de luto como era de suponer hiko no demostraba sus emociones abiertamente al igual que aoshi sino que sufrían en la soledad de sus habitaciones, recordando a aquel baka pelirrojo con el que vivieron unos días de felicidad pero que ahora según creían ellos no verían nunca mas...

Bueno eso fue lo que paso en esos tres meses después de aquel trágico accidente en el cual kenshin encontró a su media naranja y en donde el rey perdió lo mas valioso que tenia.

* * *

Era un día caluroso como los demás en los cuales los dos habitantes de la casa kamilla realizaban sus actividades como siempre. En estos momentos Kaoru se encontraba desayunando sentada en frente de su querido pelirrojo mirando cada movimiento que hacia pensando que su acompañante no la miraba pero estaba equivocada kenshin sabia perfectamente que Kaoru lo observaba pero no quería decir nada tan solo quería disfrutar de ese agradable momento.

_Ah tengo que reunir toda mi valentía y decirle de una vez por todas a Kaoru que la amo pero es tan fácil pensarlo pero difícil decirlo, aa vamos baka no se por que me complico tanto si se que Kaoru también me ama lo siento, si! Debo decírselo!_

Entonces kenshin levanto la mirada, se podian ver determinación en ellos se declararia pero al observar bien se dio cuenta que Kaoru no estaba.

Kaoru: kenshinnnnn voy a salir a hacer las compras abrita vuelvo! Grito Kaoru desde la salida de la chacra.

Kenshin se le cayo una gota al estilo anime

_Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi! Debo de dejar de pensar tanto tiempo._

* * *

**Bien y que les pareció muy romántico al comienzo pero termino con un final de la patada pero se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo kenshin por fin se declarara! Y abra mucha miel.**

**No se olviden de dejarme reviews por que esa es la mejor parte de escribir fics.**

**Y agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior un beso grandoteeeee. Espero que sigan leyendo.**


	6. decubrimientos

**CHAPTER 5**

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo donde por fin kenshin se declarara ya era hora, yo no digo mas**

**Conversaciones: bla, bla, bla**

**Pensamientos:** _bla, bla, bla_

**Flash backs: _bla, bla, bla_**

**Ya saben ninguno de los personajes son míos aunque a veces me olvido de ponerlo, es que me los voy a robar, estoy haciendo mi plan por eso me demoro en subir el fic.**

* * *

Una vez terminadas las compras Kaoru regreso a casa muy pensativa

_Esta situación ya me esta hartando, por kami llevo tres meses conviviendo con kenshin, tengo en claro mis sentimientos pero aun no me animo a hablar con el, sin embargo también esta el problema de las clases sociales, yo soy una simple granjera y el es un príncipe, un PRINCIPE como no lo pensé antes ahora si no hay posibilidades de mantener una relación con el lo mejor seria que me olvide de el y de esta situación muy pronto mis tierras estarán listas y kenshin ya no tendrá nada que lo ate a mi eso significa que se tendrá que ir..._ Dio un largo suspiro lleno de tristeza.

* * *

Al llegar a casa la joven pelinegra preparo el almuerzo sin muchas ganas mientras que kenshin lavaba la ropa (ahhh), luego comieron juntos, kenshin noto que algo muy extraño le pasaba a Kaoru ella siempre venia muy sonriente al llegar de cualquier parte pero esta era diferente parecía como si le hubieran robado la alegría, estaba muy callada iba a preguntar pero Kaoru se levanto diciendo un gracias por la comida y se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse e ir a trabajar en las tierras como todas las tardes. Por su parte kenshin lavo los platos e hizo lo mismo que ella.

Kaoru saco la bolsita de semillas que compro para sembrar nuevamente ya que sus tierras se encontraban nuevamente fértiles y listas para dar frutos como antaño por eso kenshin se encontraba haciendo hoyos mientras que la pelinegra tiraba las semillas.

**Kenshin: Kaoru será mejor que vayamos por el agua.**

**Kaoru: hai** dijo desganadamente

Se dirigieron al pozo y cada uno llevo un cubo con agua y regresaron sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de llegar Kaoru no se dio cuenta que en su camino había una piedra sobresalida así que tropezó, tirando toda el agua que contenía su cubo y cayendo a un pobre pelirrojo que se encontraba desprevenido. Al ver lo que causo Kaoru no pudo evitar quedarse asombrada para después dar paso a las carcajadas.

**Kaoru: ja ja ja ja este...ja ja kenshin discúlpame..ja ja ja**

Kenshin que se encontraba dando la espalda sonrió levemente para que Kaoru no se diera cuenta.

_Que bueno que te hice reír pero no perdonare el que te rías de mi después de haberme dejado preocupado por tu comportamiento._

**Kenshin: te parece muy chistoso lo que me hiciste Kaoru?** Dijo volteándose lentamente con su flejido cubriendo sus ojos dándole un toque atemorizante y avanzando lentamente hacia una pelinegra que apenas podia mantenerse en pie por la risa.

**Kaoru: vamos kenshin no me vas a decir que te enojaste por un accidente mío**. Comenzó a retroceder al darse cuenta del estado de kenshin.

**Kenshin: ahora veras!**

Kenshin se acerco rápidamente a Kaoru esta solo se hecho a correr entre risas seguida por un kenshin que también reía.

**Kenshin: detente Kaoru o mi venganza será peor.**

**Kaoru: atrápame si puedes.**

Al llegar nuevamente al pozo kenshin alcanzo a Kaoru y le baseo el contenido de su cubeta encima dejándola toda mojadita, tiritando de la impresión, sin mencionar que su ropa se le pego a su cuerpo dejándose ver mucho mejor las curvas y proporciones de la chica que no pasaron desapercibidas por el pelirrojo haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran a tal punto que hacian competencia con su cabello.

Kaoru aprovecho este momento de despiste por parte de kenshin y lleno otra cubeta con agua para mojarlo nuevamente (la pobre estan inocente que no se dio cuenta que la miraba o quiza no quiso hacer nada...)

Esto hizo que el joven saliera de su mundo para comenzar una guerra de agua con los dos jóvenes corriendo alrededor del pozo entre carcajadas, guiños, risas, gritos etc. parecían un par de niños traviesos. Sus corazones se llenaban de gozo por esa sensación de estar unidos que no era nada nueva para ellos después de haber convivido estos tres meses, esa sensación de que el mundo gira alrededor de ellos y que lo podían todo, que no habían barreras que no pudieran atravesar juntos pensar en que sea por un segundo que ya nada los separaría...

Como todo el piso estaba hecho barro por toda el agua que tiraron kenshin no pudo evitar resbalar y caer encima de Kaoru.

Ella paro de reír y el color se le subió a las mejillas al igual que kenshin, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarse y podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro por el ejercicio. Ninguno hablaba el tiempo se había detenido cuando chocaron sus miradas como la primera vez. Ninguno sabia que hacer, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso en el que probarían por primera vez los labios del ser amado como tanto lo habían soñado.

Finalmente el silencio fue roto por un susurro...

**Kenshin: te amo..**

**Kaoru: y yo a ti.**

Seguidamente sus labios encontraron a los del otro y se fundieron en un cálido y tierno beso descubriendo el dulce sabor de estos no queriendo detenerse ni aunque fuera el fin de la tierra suerte que eso no llego pero lo que si llego es la falta de aire mas aun después de correr tanto.

Se separaron poco a poco ambos aun sonrojados pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, no esperaron mas y volvieron a sellar sus labios en otro beso, esta vez en uno mas apasionado, en un beso descubridor. Kenshin lamió los labios de Kaoru como pidiendo permiso para entrar, la repuesta no se hizo esperar ella abrió la boca y le dio la entrada al paraíso eso era lo que pensaba kenshin, a gloria eso era a lo que sabia Kaoru, sin duda ese sabor se volvería adictivo para el.

* * *

Después de lo pasado en la tarde los dos habitantes de la casa kamilla se encontraban mirando la puesta del sol abrasados. Kaoru estaba sentada y detrás de ella kenshin que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

**Kaoru: kenshin que vamos a hacer.**

**Kenshin: como que que vamos a hacer koishi.**

**Kaoru: estoy hablando de nosotros, de nuestras diferencias, tu eres un príncipe y yo solo una simple agricultora.**

**Kenshin: eso no me importa Kaoru tu sabes que yo te amo y nuestras diferencias no podrán cambiar eso.**

**Kaoru: pero yo no hablo de ti yo me refiero a tu familia, a tus amistades que pensaran ellos cuando te vean conmigo, quizás que yo te seduje para quedarme con tu fortuna o tal vez que te embruje.**

**Kenshin: ja ja como piensas eso Kaoru lo que digan los demás ya es problema suyo con que yo sepa que me la verdad es suficiente o no?**

**Kaoru: tienes razón anata. Kaoru se revolvió en sus brazos quedando mas apegada a el** (yo quiero estar en su lugar)

* * *

Al día siguiente kenshin salió muy temprano cosa que le extraño a Kaoru igualmente no le tomo importancia ya vendría a la hora de desayunar nunca perdían ese momento especial en el que todo era tranquilidad y podían disfrutar los rayos del sol juntos así como las tardes eso pensó Kaoru para tratar que no se le vinieran pensamientos absurdos a la mente.

Sin embargo cuando ya todo estaba listo para comer no habían ni rastros del pelirrojo, se dispuso a salir a buscarlo, cosa que no hizo por que apareció un muy sonriente kenshin en la entrada.

**Kaoru: kenshin donde estabas me tenias muy preocupada.**

**Kenshin: solo salí a hacer unas cosas que tenia pendientes.**

**Kaoru: será mejor que comamos o la comida se estropeara.**

**Kenshin: hai**

* * *

Los dos realizaron sus tareas como siempre variando el que ahora eran mas cariñosos, no tenían que ocultar las miradas que se dirigían y podían probar los labios del otro cuando lo desearan.

Al llegar la tarde Kaoru noto un cambio en kenshin estaba muy sospechoso y nervioso, además estaba muy pensativo, ella lo dejo pensar y se sentó en el piso esperando la puesta del sol para dejarlo meditar ella sabia muy bien cuanto una persona quería estar sola a veces le pasaba eso a ella, decidió no intervenir.

Justo en el momento que el sol se iba a meter apareció kenshin y se arrodillo frente a ella.

**Kaoru: kenshin? Sucede algo malo?**

**Kenshin: no nada, solo tengo algo que decirte.**

**Kaoru: dime que pronto que me estas asustando.**

**Kenshin: Kaoru,... todo este tiempo que he estado contigo me has hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo eso es algo de lo que estaré eternamente agradecido, por todo lo que me enseñaste y toda la felicidad que me diste en especial cuando me dijiste que me amabas no sabes como me senti ni yo podría explicarlo pero...**

**Kaoru: kenshin no me digas que te vas a ir onegai no me digas eso.** Dijo la pobre con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Kenshin: no Kaoru aunque quisiera no podría...lo que te quiero decir es que a pesar de todo lo que me diste quiero que seas mi esposa.**

**Kaoru: eso significa que...**

**Kenshin: si Kaoru te casarías conmigo? Dicho esto saco un anillo muy hermoso no era uno muy caro** **pero tenia incrustado un zafiro en el centro** (kenshin no ha ido al palacio por meses así que no pudo sacar dinero para comprar el anillo)

**Kaoru: como preguntas eso ¡claro que si!**

La pelinegra se lanzo a los brazos de su amado y se dieron un apasionado beso acto seguido kenshin le puso el anillo, detrás de ellos se podía ver la puesta del sol.

* * *

**Que tal no se si me salió romántico como quería ya me lo dirán ustedes en su review pero tienen que enviar uno y también estaba pensando poner lemmon pero no se díganmelo ustedes, ya se lo comente a kao-sensei y creo que si quiere o no? Me lo dices...como me lo habias pedido aqui he hecho un capitulo mas o menos largo no se si haci esta bien me dices tu opinion.**

**Agradezco a todos los que me han enviado su review y grannnnn abrazo y un grannn beso a todos y sigan en la historia que esta dedicada a ustedes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

**Que tal aquí les traigo la tan esperada boda, no voy a hablar muchos sobre los detalles, no tengo mucha imaginación, pero igual lean.**

**Ah también va a ver lemmon si no quieren no lo lean pero les digo que después pasara algo malo como ya me lo habían dicho en los reviews no todo puede ser color de rosa por eso pasara algo malooooo.**

* * *

**Kaoru**

**_Definitivamente este es el mejor día de mi vida y para quien no después de haber vivido momentos tan maravillosos, primero mi boda fue espectacular pero no lo digo por que haya sido lujosa no, lo digo por que la casa se lleno de emociones se podía sentir por todas partes la felicidad y la alegría, el amor y la paz, la unión y la entrega, que se desbordaban por todas partes._**

**_Aun recuerdo como arreglaron la casa nunca lo olvidare, como yo me estaba arreglando en la casa de mi vecina y ken estaba haciendo lo mismo en la mía, una de las invitadas decoro la casa. Puso en la entrada una corona de flores y el camino hacia la casa estuvo cubierta de pétalos de sakura creo que en mi honor, como no invite a muchas personas solo cuatro, mis vecinos, hubieron 6 sillas forradas de blanco 2 para nosotros y las demás para ellos, también pusieron una mesa enorme que contenía sake comida y aperitivos deliciosos, fue como un sueño._**

**_Yo me puse un vestido azul, un obi color plata y llevaba el pelo suelto, según me comentaron a ken le prestaron ropa para la ocasión aun no entiendo porque no le dice a su familia que esta bien, pero cuando hablo de eso el se queda callado como si tuviera miedo a algo, lo único que me dijo era que después de casarnos enviaría una carta espero que no se le olvide, yo misma me encargare de hacerle acordar._**

**_llegue en un carruaje por que para caminar todo eso...llegaba por la noche, cuando entre vi como kenshin me miraba fijamente que me sonroje no pude evitarlo también porque kenshin estaba muy apuesto definitivamente le quedaba bien ese gi azul y ese hakama blanco._**

**_Una vez que los dos dimos el si comenzó la fiesta nunca pensé beber tanto casi no podía caminar y todo me daba vueltas pero con el baile se me paso seguro por que kenshin solo me dejo tomar agua, en fin bailamos hasta que se hizo de noche y mis invitados recogieron todo y se fueron dejándonos solos._**

**_Kenshin me tomo la mano y me llevo dentro, estaba nerviosa ya sabia lo que venia; por supuesto que yo nunca intime con un hombre mi padre siempre fue mi recto y me inculco principios los cuales no he roto, e llegado virgen a mi matrimonio y perderé esa virginidad con mi esposo y me alegra que sea así._**

**_Una vez llegamos al dormitorio veo los futones juntos de ahora en adelante esta será nuestra habitación la que compartiremos porque ken me prometió que viviríamos aquí y yo se lo agradezco. Sin darme cuenta me quede pensando pero al girar mi rostro noto la intensa mirada que mi anata me dirige puedo notar en sus ojos el nerviosismo que se mezcla con la pasión me pregunto también ¿será también su primera vez? Dejo esos pensamientos e instintivamente cierro los ojos y me acerco a el ofreciéndole mis labios, sin duda el los toma y me da un apasionado beso diferente a los tantos que nos dimos, siento su lengua entrar a mi boca y acariciar la mía, es una sensación nueva y excitante que me obliga apegar mi cuerpo al suyo en busca de algo que aun no se pero que muy pronto descubriré._**

**_Sus manos comienzan a viajar por mi espalda, deteniéndose en el nudo de mi obi para tratar de deshacerlo, sus labios abandonan los míos, me decepciono un poco, no tanto porque bajan a mi cuello besándolo insistentemente, no sabia que fuera tan goloso, seguramente eso me dejara una cuantas marcas, quizás eso demuestra que es celoso y posesivo, no me preocupo ya que yo no le daré razones._**

**_De repente siento como una ráfaga de aire golpea mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta que estoy desnuda, mis mejillas arden¡es la primera vez que un hombre me vera desnuda! Veo como ken me recorre con su mirada, vuelven mis nervios, ahora sus manos hacen lo mismo que hizo su ojos, no puedo evitar que leves gemidos se me escapen de la boca, valla nunca pensé que me sentiría tan bien sin embargo mi entrepierna comienza a palpitar malográndome el momento. Una de sus manos se detiene en mi seno lo masajea suavemente, mis gemido aumentan, no lo puedo evitar y mas aun que su boca tomo posesión del otro, ya no se que hacer, mis piernas ya no pueden sostener y el ardor en mi entrepierna aumento, al parecer kenshin lo noto por lo que recuesta suavemente en el futon sin abandonar su tarea._**

**_Increíblemente mi cuerpo se amolda a su peso, es como si estuviera hecha para el y eso me encanta..._**

**_De pronto me pongo a pensar que no es gusto que el tenga toda su ropa, por lo que lo despojo de ella tratando de ignorar un poco la excitación que siento. Recorro cada parte de su pecho con mis manos y luego con pequeños besos atrevidos, no se donde se me ocurrió pero al parecer le gusta por que lo oyó gemir suavemente por lo que sigo así hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón para comenzar a quitárselo. Doy un pequeño salto al sentir una de las manos de ken en mi vientre amenazando con bajar mas, cosa que agradecería verdaderamente mi entrepierna necesita atención, al llegar su mano ahí doy un grito, estaba esperando eso, no me imaginaba el placer que siento ahora, ahora que el masajea mi clítoris, ahora que introduce uno de sus dedos, creo que estoy en el paraíso._**

**_Los dos nos encontramos desnudos sudando, noto como algo entre las piernas de kenshin a crecido y con lo curiosa que soy bajo la mirada para encontrarme con el muy estado miembro de kenshin, al subir la mirada me doy cuenta que el me mira sonrojado, yo solo trago saliva, el separa mis piernas y yo le ayudo, confió en el, siento como su miembro se va abriendo paso dentro de mi provocándome dolor, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas pero los labios de mi amado sobre los míos me reconfortan._**

**_Suaves embestidas para que me acostumbre me da mi amado que suerte que me comprenda, ese dolor antes sentido se va convirtiendo en placer uno mucho mas poderoso que los de antes, no se puede explicar solo sentirse, mis gemidos ya no son eso ahora son gritos y puedo escuchar los suyos al parecer mi ken no esta conforme por que sus embestidas aumentan de velocidad no me quejo, me agradan y no entiendo esta molestia de mas y mas, creo estoy en las nubes y que caigo lentamente, doy un ultimo grito, uno mas fuerte y mis sentidos no reaccionan lo único que pudo detectar mi mente es la voz de ken diciendo mi nombre y luego un liquido caliente caer en mis entrañas._**

* * *

****

El día siguiente los rayos del sol eran fuertes alumbrando todos los rincones de una casa que estuvo de fiesta, los escurridizos rayos se filtraron por la ventana alumbrando y molestando a un cuerpo que yacían descansando después de una agitada noche, el shoji fue recorrido dando paso a una silueta que se acerco hasta la que aun dormía y le dio un suave beso en los labios despertando a la otra.

**Kaoru: mou kenshin me despertaste. Dijo sentandose y cubriendo su cuerpo con las mantas.**

**Kenshin: es que ya es tarde dormilona. Dejo una bandeja con el desayuno de Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: se ve delicioso, pero yo tenia que hacer el desayuno.**

**Kenshin: no te quise molestar, bueno ahora yo me voy a escribir la carta a mi padre como te dije antes.**

**Kaoru: me alegra que por fin le vayas a dar información de ti.**

**Kenshin: bien tu termina tu desayuno y luego te vas a bañar que ya te puse el agua.**

**Kaoru: me encanta que me mimes. Se acerco a kenshin y le dio un profundo beso.**

**Kenshin: será mejor que valla a hacer la carta ya, por que si no...**

**Kaoru: ja ja ja si corre.**

Kenshin salió de la habitación dejando que Kaoru terminase de comer.

* * *

**Aoshi: hiko hemos recibido una carta de kenshin!**

**Hiko: como que de kenshin¡el esta muerto!**

**Aoshi: es lo que creía pero es su letra.**

**Hiko: déjame verla.**

Aoshi le entrego un sobre, hiko no espero y la rompió lo mas rápido posible sin dañar el contenido, sus ojos se pasearon con rapidez por el papel y cada vez se le abrían mas los ojos de sorpresa.

**Hiko: es cierto...kenshin... mi hijo esta vivo.**

Le entregó la carta a aoshi y el también la leyó.

**Aoshi: que vas a hacer. Dijo al ver que el rey no salía de su asombro.**

**Hiko: manda invitaciones a todos los reinos que hoy por la noche se llevara acabo una fiesta en honor a la llegada de mi hijo. Y en la invitación del reino del oeste añade que acepto la proposición de matrimonio entre la hija del rey y el mío para el la alianza de los dos reinos.**

**Aoshi: pero en la carta dice que kenshin se casó.**

**Hiko: eso no me importa, yo no di mi autorización para que mi hijo se casara así que ese matrimonio no significa nada además es por el bien de mi reino.**

**Aoshi: pero...**

**Hiko: acaso pretendes desobedecerme aoshi?**

**Aoshi: claro que no**

**Hiko: entonces has lo que te dije.**

**Aoshi: hai!**

* * *

**que tal quedo ustedes diran, lo de la boda no tenia mucha imaginacion no se si quedo bien, y el final uyyy**

**que pasara con ken y kaoru?**

**si quieren saberlo manden reviews porque sino voy a actualizar en cien añoss juajaajaja**

**y un besote grande grande hasta el cielo a los que me enviaron review cuidense!**


	8. miedo

**CHAPTER 7 **

**Creo que me demore, es que tenia flojera ¡no se enojen! Pero cuando entre a mi correo y vi el ultimo review que me envió MONIKA-DONO y O.O mejor me puse a trabajar así que aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo aunque...no todo es color de rosa...ya entenderán a lo que me refiero. **

**Ya saben ningún personaje es mío pero me voy a crear un kenshin que no diga "dono".**

* * *

La servidumbre del palacio corría de un lado a otro sacudiendo, barriendo, ordenando y cocinando para la inesperada fiesta anunciada por el rey, esta se llevaría a cabo por la noche y en la enorme sala hecha justamente para esa clase de eventos por lo que debían comenzar enseguida para terminar a tiempo, las fiestas dadas por Hiko siempre resultaban espectaculares y esta no seria la excepción.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el despacho se encontraba Hiko al parecer sumido en sus pensamientos.._**Flash back**_

_**Hiko se encontraba en su despacho firmando unos papeles, desde la supuesta muerte de su hijo se encerraba en su despacho y realizaba cualquier clase de trabajo para que la tristeza no lo invadiera; se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.**_

_**Hiko: adelante.**_

_**Se abrieron las puertas y entro una señora de unos 35 años con un traje que daba a entender que formaba parte de la servidumbre consistía en una falda que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los tobillos y un gi simple toda la ropa era negra. Hizo una reverencia inclinándose un poco.**_

_**Sirvienta: su majestad ha llegado una carta para usted del reino del oeste. Se acerco y se la entrego.**_

_**Hiko: puedes retirarte.**_

_**Sirvienta: hai con su permiso. Nuevamente hizo una reverencia y se retiro cerrando las puertas.**_

_**Observó con detalle la carta esta se encontraba perfectamente cerrada, con el sello oficial del oeste y no tenia ninguna clase de arruga; la abrió con cuidado de no dañar el contenido y la leyó..**_

_**Estimado rey del norte (que hipócrita)**_

_**Me dirijo por medio de estar carta para solicitarle un encuentro entre nosotros para negociar acerca de una posible alianza de nuestros reinos por lo que lo estaré esperándolo hoy en la tarde en mi reino.**_

_**Atentamente Makoto Shishio**_

_**Hiko: que cambio tan repentino pero puede ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando solo espero no tener que hablar de kenshin, si algo sale mal es seguro que aproveche de alguna forma si muerte.**_

_**A las 3:00 pm. en punto Hiko era anunciado por un guardia de shishio y juntos se dirigieron al jardín para conversar sin interrupciones.**_

_**Shishio: que bueno que viniste, como te dije en la carta quisiera crear una alianza entre nuestros reinos.**_

_**Hiko: y por que el cambio tan repentino, según estaba enterado tu considerabas a las alianzas como un acuerdo tonto que perjudica los reinos.**_

_**Shishio: solo cambie de opinión además como tu sabes tengo una hija, tomoe, y estuve pensando en ella una guerra solo causaría problemas hasta podría arrebatármela así que decidí pensar en su futuro y que mejor forma de asegurarlo que casándose con el tuyo y a la ves que los dos formen un reino prospero.**_

_**Hiko: tienes mucha razón...pero lamentablemente eso no será posible.**_

_**Shishio: acaso no te agrada la idea?**_

_**Hiko: no es eso sino que...bajo la vista entristecida...mi hijo esta muerto.**_

_**Eso sorprendió mucho a shishio pero luego cambio su cara a una de disgusto aprovechando que hiko tenia la cabeza baja.**_

_**Shishio: eso es una verdadera lastima, sin embargo como están las cosas te sugiero que olvides lo que dije.**_

_**Hiko: pero aun esta Aoshi el es como un hijo para mi.**_

_**Shishio: acaso tratas de insultar a mi hija, el no es de sangre noble, lo siento pero no tenemos mas de que hablar. Se retiro a paso rápido dejando a hiko con el amargo sabor de recordar a su hijo al que según cree no vera jamás.**_

_**Fin Del flash back**_

_Aun no puedo creer que estés vivo no se como nos pudiste engañar por tanto tiempo, sin embargo no te tengo resentimientos sino que me siento alegre de saber que estas con bien ahora siento que un enorme peso ha sido quitado de mi cuerpo por que antes me creía culpable por dejarte ir solo sin embargo me alegro mas por que la noticia llego justo cuando mas la necesitaba..._tras unos momentos de silencio volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

_Si es lo mejor para todos, nos vamos a evitar muchos conflictos con el reino del oeste, al estar casado kenshin con la hija de shishio, tomoe, se unirán nuestros reinos y ya no habrán confrontaciones por el poder, lo lamento por ti hijo pero esta ves te toca a ti hacer algo por tu reino, además será por tu bien esa chica seguramente es una casa fortunas que quiere evitar su trabajo y obtenerlo por el medio mas fácil que es enredándose con un hombre de la nobleza estoy seguro que apenas la dejes ira a buscar otro._

* * *

Por otro lado la joven pareja de recien casados se encontraba paseando por el pueblo.

**Kenshin: koishi no creo que sea necesario comprar ropa la ropa que tienes te queda muy bien.** decia un kenshin que era arrastrado por la calle.

**Kaoru: pero ken hemos ganado una buena cantidad de dinero con nuestra ultima entrega de maiz asi que no afectara nada que gastemos un poco en nosotros.**

**Kenshin: eso lo se...**

**Kaoru: ademas debo estar presentable para el rey me acepte.**

Kenshin se puso serio y se paro causando que Kaoru lo viera confundida.

**Kenshin: Kaoru no te preocupes por eso tu sabes que pase lo que pase yo siempre estare contigo no me importa si mi padre se opone te prometo que nada absolutamente nada me apartara de ti.** Dijo con ternura.

**Kaoru: en serio kenshin?**

**Kenshin: dudas de mi?**

**Kaoru: por supuesto que no.**

**Kenshin: entonces, no tenemos que seguir comprando.**

**Kaoru: pero..y si hay chicas mas bonitas que yo y si te enamoras de otra?**

**Kenshin: eso nunca va a pasar Kaoru me oiste nunca.**

**Kaoru: gracias kenshin.**

Se acercaron lentamente para darse un beso pero de repente oyeron a muchachas suspirando y al darse vuelta se dieron cuenta que muchas personas estaban alrededor de ellos viéndolos con ojitos soñadores...

* * *

Al llegar la noche el palacio se encontraba listo para recibir los invitados que llegaban en carruajes lujosos, con caballos blancos de raza pura.

El interior de la sala estaba completamente limpio, habían mesas alrededor para los invitados, la servidumbre se encontraba en la cocina donde estaban los aperitivos y los licores listos para ser llevados, en el techo un gran candelabro iluminando y a un lado los músicos, que empezaban a tocar.

Aoshi se encontraba en la puerta recibiendo los primeros invitados entre ellos estaban Sanosuke Sagara que venia en compañía de su tío y su prima Sayo.

Luego unos representantes del reino del sur al parecer Soujiro y Akira no habían podido venir.

Después de unos minutos la sala estaba llena solo faltaban los mas importantes

Kenshin y Kaoru.

**Hiko: aun no llega kenshin?**

**Aoshi: no aun no.**

A lo lejos se ve una carreta común acercándose lentamente.

Una ves llegado a la entrada se abren las puertas dejándose ver una cabellera roja.

**Aoshi: ...kenshin...**

Kenshin salió completamente y

**Kenshin: hola!**

Todos se cayeron al piso hasta los caballos...

**Hiko: baka como te atreves a presentarte así! No ves que creíamos que estabas muerto!**

**Aoshi: es cierto hasta te hicimos un funeral.**

**Kenshin: jejeje es que necesitaba unas vacaciones, ah se me olvidaba. **Se agacho un poco para ayudar a la persona que seguía en la carreta.

**Kenshin: padre, Aoshi, les presento a mi esposa Kaoru kamilla.**

Kaoru se encontraba nerviosa no podía ni hablar solo atino a hacer una reverencia y al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos amenazantes, sin duda alguna la amenaza era para ella suerte que Aoshi le hablo por que sino se hubiera quedado petrificada.

**Aoshi: mucho gusto en conocerla señorita.**

**Kaoru: el gusto es mío señor aoshi.**

**Aoshi: sin formalidades por favor, no soy tan viejo.**

Kaoru asintió.

**Kenshin: y tu padre no te vas a presen...**

**Hiko: será mejor que pasemos. Dio media vuelta y entro seguido por kenshin, Kaoru y aoshi.**

Por lo visto hiko no era el único que trataría mal a Kaoru esa noche, ya que al entrar pudo darse cuenta que todas las mujeres traían vestidos muy hermosos, grandes, elegantes, otros escotados, diferentes colores, tela finísima y que decir de las joyas parecían que se iban a revalsar en cambio ella solo traía puesto un kimono el mas bonito que tenia, uno de su madre, era color azul oscuro los bordes eran plata y en la falda estaban dibujas flores del mismo color y sujetado por un obi blanco y bueno solo traía el anillo de casada que le dio kenshin.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de lugar es cierto que no era muy extrovertida pero siempre sabia que responder pero ahora...nada oía murmullos por todos lados y todos los ojos postrados en ella como si fuera algo extraño o una anormalidad y lo peor de todo eso era que el rey se había llevado a kenshin para conversar y por mas que ella le suplico la había dejado sola en aquella sala.

* * *

**Snif, snif, pobre Kaoru T.T** **pero eso no es lo unico que tendra que pasar hara mucho pero mucho mas asi que envien reviewssss sino no actualizo y se van a quedar en ascuas. Jijijij**

**Pero a los q me enviaron review les doy un gran beso y no se olviden que tienen otro ñ.ñ y MONIKA-DONO te pido misericordia soy muy joven para morir no me prepares el ataud todavía...**


	9. decepcion

**CHAPTER 8 **

**Kyaaaaaa no me maten por demorarme lo que pasa es que me fui de viaje y bueno no me gusta actualizar en otro lugar que no sea mi casa, ustedes saben la tranquilidad hacer cualquier cosa sin el temor de que malogres la pc y etc etc, mejor vamos con el fic.**

**Ya saben kenshin ni Kaoru son míos TT.TT**

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba en un rincón del salón esperando a kenshin, sin darse cuenta 2 chicas con enormes y lujosos vestidos se acercaron a ella con miradas maliciosas.

**Chica 1: mira nada mas que tenemos aquí minako si es la AMIGUITA del príncipe.** Dijo una en tono de burla.

**Minako: tienes razón kino y mira nada mas las fachas que tiene puestas, son horribles!** Señalo a Kaoru.

**Kaoru: eh disculpen pero yo no soy la amiguita de kenshin yo soy...**

**Kino: pero que descaro como te atreves a hablarnos de tú y llamar al principe himura por su nombre, no cabe duda que te sacaron de por ahí, no tienes modales! no se como te filtraste para que te dejaran pasar.**

**Minako: seguro con esa carita de mosca muerta le dio lastima al principe y como tiene tan buen corazón no pudo evitar dejarte pasar para que te dieran de comer o algo pero te aviso que cocina es** **por allá.** Señalo un pasillo en la parte izquierda de la sala.

**Kaoru: miren yo no voy a aguantar sus insultos.**..la pelinegra estaba a punto de estallar de cólera parecía que se quería lanzar a ellas para agarrarlas a golpes (que lo haga sino lo haces tu lo hago yo!).

Las dos mujeres la ignoraron pero esbozaron una sonrisa aun mas macabra de la que tenían antes y siguieron hablando.

**Minako: que bueno que el príncipe se va a casar con tomoe-san.**

**Kino: tienes razón y así estara libre de cualquier trepadora como otras.**

Kaoru al oír esto palideció de repente _no, eso no es verdad, no puede ser verdad._

**Kaoru: repitan lo que acaban de decir.** Exigió pero casi en tono de suplica.

**Minako: pues acaso no te lavas bien?. Además de todo tenias que estar sucia**

**Kaoru: repitan lo que han dicho!**

**Kino: ja ja ja pues que el príncipe himura se casa con la princesa del oeste la señorita tomoe**.

**Kaoru: eso no puede ser...** salió corriendo en dirección del pasillo derecho donde se encontraba el tocador y por donde se fue kenshin...

* * *

La marcha termino cuando llegaron al despacho de hiko, este cerro las puertas cuando entro su hijo y cambio la pequeña sonrisa que mostró a los invitados por un rostro lleno de seriedad.

**Kenshin: para que me has traído aquí.** El también estaba serio.

**Hiko: necesitamos hablar.**

**Kenshin: primero dime por que el comportamiento hostil con mi esposa.**

**Hiko: de eso es justamente de lo que hablaremos.**

**Kenshin¡entonces habla ya!**

**Hiko¡no apruebo tu matrimonio!**

**Kenshin: que dices? **El tono de voz cambio completamente.

**Hiko: lo que oíste, quiero que anules tu matrimonio tengo una prometida para ti y tu "esposa" no le llega ni a los talones, además de seguro solo quiere tu diner...**

**Kenshin: basta! No voy a dejar que te expreses de ella de esa forma¡yo la amo!**

**Hiko¡lo tuyo solo es un capricho!**

**Kenshin: tu no lo sabes que es el amor ¡por que nunca amaste a mi madre¡siempre la engañabas con la primera mujer que se te cruzaba! Y cuando yo nací sabias que te lo reprocharía esa fue una de las causas por las que enviaste lejos.**

**Hiko: quien te dijo eso!**

**Kenshin: no es necesario que alguien me lo diga ¿sabes por que? Pues por que todos lo comentaban!.**

**Hiko: entonces si quieres parecerte a mi, cásate con la prometida que te conseguí y engáñala con tu actual esposa.**

**Kenshin: pero que clase de padre tengo!**

**Hiko: uno que quiere tu bien y el de su pueblo.**

**Kenshin: Kaoru es mi felicidad.**

**Hiko: pareces un niño encaprichado.**

**Kenshin: lo mismo digo.**

**Hiko: por lo menos mira a la prometida que te conseguí.**

**Kenshin:...**

**Hiko: pasa tomoe.**

De una puerta trasera del despacho salió una hermosa joven (todo lo que tengo que hacer para describirla ajjjjjj disculpen a las que les guste tomoe pero yo la odio!) tenia el cabello amarrado en una cola algo suelta con dos mechones sobresalientes y un cerquillo simple además de poseer una mirada segura y fría que fue lo que impresiono a nuestro protagonista (nooooo), kenshin se quedo parado en el centro observando venir a la joven, debía tener su edad y estaba mas desarrollada que Kaoru, eso se notaba bien por el vestido ajustado que llevaba era de color blanco que era apegado a su cuerpo no tenia tirantes y se abría como una flor mas arriba de sus rodillas dejando ver una buena proporción de sus piernas. Ken se quedo ensimismado con la belleza de esta, era sin duda lo contrario de Kaoru por que tomoe se mostraba como mujer y Kaoru recién empezaba a convertirse en una (pero cuando lo haga ya veras tomoe)

Tomoe paro justo en frente de kenshin, satisfecha por la reacción que causo en este.

**Tomoe: es todo en honor conocerse ken-san.** Susurro en su oído con voz sensual para luego acercar sus labios a los suyos y besarlos lentamente mientras que kenshin solo abría los ojos de para en par por la impresión pero luego... correspondió...(todos son iguales noo)

* * *

Kaoru buscaba desesperadamente a su esposo necesitaba salir de allí no lo soportaba mas, por supuesto que no les creyó a esas mujeres confiaba ciegamente en kenshin y no le gustaría tener problemas con él solo por unos tontos comentarios. Finalmente llego a una gran puerta que se dividía en dos quizás kenshin estaba en ese lugar, coloco su mano para abrirla...

El príncipe del reino del este salía del baño de hombres, cuando vio a una jovencita apunto de abrir la puerta del despacho del rey.

_Pero que hace esa chica, acaso quiere que la castiguen por entrar al despacho del rey? Debo detenerla hace unos momentos vi a kenshin y su padre entrar, sin duda alguna estaban dispuestos a conversar seriamente, no creo que sea lo conveniente dejar pasar a esa chica en plena platica._

**Sanosuke: hey espera. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: eh. Si dígame.**

**Sanosuke: disculpe señorita mi nombre es sanosuke sagara.**

**Kaoru: oh** _pero si es el príncipe del este _**discúlpeme usted a mi yo soy Kaoru kamilla.** Hizo una reverencia.

**Sanosuke: no te preocupes, jo chan solo quería decirte que en ese cuarto esta el rey y su hijo y no seria conveniente que los molestaras.**

**Kaoru: jo-chan? Eh?**

**Sanosuke: que esta el rey y su hijo.** Se motaba el desgano en su voz.

**Kaoru: kenshin esta aquí?**

**Sanosuke: si¿tu lo conoces?**

**Kaoru: que bien justamente lo andaba buscando para ir a casa.**

Empujo las puertas...

**Sanosuke: oye! Espera! No entres ahí!**

...lo que vio no la dejo feliz y quien lo seria si viera al hombre engañandola traicionandola, tirando a la basura todos sus sueños todos los planes que hicieron juntos; el hombre con quien compartió sus sueños, al que se entrego en cuerpo y alma, el que le prometió tantas cosas...

_No me importa si mi padre se opone_

_Nada absolutamente nada me separará de ti_

_Y si chicas mas bonitas que mi y si te enamoras de otra?_

_Eso nunca va pasar Kaoru, me oíste nunca_

* * *

Al oír los gritos de sanosuke kenshin salió de la impresión y volvió a pensar claramente pero fue muy tarde por que al separarse violentamente de tomoe vio en la entrada a kaoru que lo miraba consternada, con lagrimas en los ojos, no sabia que hacer pero debía hacer algo tenían que explicarse había hecho mal lo sabia sin embargo algo paso seguro por que no había visto una chica bonita solo a Kaoru y eso lo hizo dudar pero solo fue eso estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos, quería comprobar si realmente amaba a Kaoru o si lo que dijo su padre era cierto, que Kaoru era solo un capricho, ahora se daba cuenta cuando besa a Kaoru su cuerpo reacciona fuertemente se siente feliz, y un escalofrió placentero lo envuelve pero con tomoe nada de eso paso y es mas justo en este momento que ve a Kaoru con lagrimas rodando por su rostro el corazón se le hace mil pedazos si debía actuar y rápido...

**Kenshin: Kaoru yo...**

**Hiko: bueno ese beso lo debo tomar como un si- sanosuke, Kaoru y kenshin lo voltearon a ver- lo que significa que aceptas a tomoe como tu esposa, buena elección hijo esa muchachita de la calle no te podría hacer feliz así que no necesitaras esto...** encima de la mesa se encontraba el documento que firmaron ken y kao cuanto se casaron, hiko lo sujeto a cada lado de las esquinas y lo...

**SHISRRRRRR**

Rompió (creo que suena así, no se)

Esa imagen quedo grabada en la cabeza de Kaoru para siempre, esto le estaba enseñando una lección, nunca debía confiar demasiado en una persona sea quien sea siempre te hará sufrir y las promesas solo son simples palabras hermosas que solo son dichas pero nunca cumplidas.

No aguantaba esa situación NO MAS nunca mas se dejaría engañar no señor seria fuerte SI y no dejaría que nadie mas la lastimara.

_Lo juro!_

Kaoru salió corriendo lo mas rápido que daban sus piernas debía escapar, muy lejos donde se permitiera llorar todo lo que quisiera donde nadie la viera, donde llore y sea Kaoru la niña tonta por ultima vez...

Al verla correr kenshin sintió como si le arrebataran el alma y el corazón en un suspiro, corrió por ella; no, no podía dejarla ir estaba seguro que no podría ser feliz sin ella, seria mejor morir que sin ella. Corría tras la mujer que amaba, que ama y que amará, corría tras su felicidad, la que rompió con su estúpido comportamiento la que le costara volver a tener...la que desapareció en el bosque...

* * *

**Noooooo les dije que no todo seria color de rosa, esta ves fue color gris snif snif**

**Y agradecimientos a todos los que enviaron review disculpen por la demora no se repetirá eso si me envían review claro sino no sabrán que pasara con Kaoru muajajajaja**


	10. una nueva vida no mas ingenuidad

**CHAPTER 9**

**Y aquí otro capitulo de este fic y recuerden que espero sus reviews, ah y si pensaban que iba a dejar que ken y Kaoru se contentaran tan fácilmente estaban equivocados, tendrán que pasar muchas cosas antes del perdón.**

**Ningún personaje de este fic es mío que mas quisiera yo.**

* * *

No supo exactamente cuanto corrió ni cuando empezó a llover lo único presente era su corazón que pedía a gritos una cura para su dolor, sus pasos fueron disminuyendo hasta que por fin se detuvo en medio del bosque , entonces callo de rodillas y se permitió llorar, llorar amargamente, llorar por una amor que desde ahora estaba muerto y que se encargaría de enterrar.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de hiko la fiesta se había intensificado después de anunciar el compromiso de kenshin y tomoe, allí todo era alegría, menos kenshin que siempre miraba a la nada y que no prestaba atención; los que querían felicitarlo o entablar una conversación con el tenían que llamarlo unas 5 veces para que te dijera un simple eh? Si... el pelirrojo actuaba por inercia ya que todo lo que realmente quería hacer era tomar un caballo e ir un busca de Kaoru, sin embargo su padre le explico la situación, no solo era su felicidad la que estaba en juego sino también la de muchos.

Todo lo contrario era tomoe que irradiaba felicidad pero no por su compromiso sino por que la primera parte de su plan fue completada exitosamente y por el estado de kenshin lo demás seria muy fácil de hacer...

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol penetraron en el bosque iluminado la oscuridad y a una chica pálida y mojada sus pasos eran lentos y parecía que en cualquier momento caería; en efecto lo hizo al resbalarse con un charco de lodo hecho por la lluvia.

_Ya no puedo mas, se que prometí salir adelante y no volvería a ser humillada por nadie pero no tengo fuerzas... estoy... muy... cansada..._en cualquier momento se desmayaría y quien sabe si para volver a despertar sin embargo algo la hizo reaccionar, pudo distinguir un sonido conocido que la motivo a arrastrarse por el suelo cruzando árboles hasta que estos dejaron de aparecer, la luz la golpeo de frente, después de adaptarse vio lo que buscaba una cascada que formaba una laguna y esta un río que separaba el lugar donde se encontraba la joven y el otro lado donde habían aun mas árboles. Ella se aproximo lo mas rápido que podía y metió la cabeza al agua bebió cuanto pudo luego se tumbo boca arriba en la tierra y finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

Comenzó a despertar le dolía mucho el cuerpo y le ardían los ojos recordó el motivo por el que lloró y quiso hacerlo de nuevo así que primero decidió investigar en donde se encontraba.

En lugar era semejante a su habitación, tenia un futon donde reposaba, un armario, un burro y una pequeña mesa, el shoji se corrió y entro una mujer de ojos cafés y cabello negro violáceo de 35 años, sin duda era hermosa; para su edad parecía una mujer de 22 lo deducía por que en el calendario que estaba en el cuarto el día 3 de abril estaba encerrado en un circulo y decía beberé sake en mi cumpleaños numero 35 (n.n U ), la señora se acerco a kaoru y le puso una mano en la frente.

**Señora: ya te bajo la fiebre.**

**Kaoru: usted me cuido?**

**Señora: si, mi nombre es natsuko tsukino.**

**Kaoru: mucho gusto soy Kaoru kamilla.**

**Natsuko: y bien Kaoru ya que te cuide por lo menos dime que hacías en medio del bosque.**

**Kaoru: preferiría no hablar de ello**. Bajo la vista apenada.

**Natsuko: bien pero no pongas esa cara pudiste haber caído en malas manos así que debemos celebrar.**

**Kaoru: eh? No tengo ánimos gracias quisiera saber donde estamos.**

**Natsuko: parece que no eres de por aquí estamos en el reino del este kanto-tokio.**

**Kaoru: que? Como pude llegar hasta aquí?**

**Natsuko: de donde eres?**

**Kaoru: yo vivo en tohoku-sendai.**

**Natsuko: valla si que tienes energía.**

**Kaoru:** bajo la vista al recordar la causa por la que escapo a través del bosque.

**Natsuko: pero mira nada mas tan jovencita y ya estas casada?**

**Kaoru: como lo sabe?**

**Natsuko: por tu anillo.**

La pelinegra miro fijamente el anillo que traía en su dedo era lo único que kenshin le dejo aparte de el de compromiso pero ese lo dejo en su repisa cuando termino de bañarse¿qué haría con el? Botarlo? No mejor guardarlo para que le recuerde lo que sufrió por culpa de su inmadures.

**Kaoru: ya no lo estoy.**

**Natsuko: tu esposo murió?**

**Kaoru: me engaño.**

**Natsuko: lo siento.. pero no te entristezcas la vida sigue, déjame contarte que mi esposo me hizo lo mismo.**

**Kaoru: en serio?**

**Natsuko: si.. es mas... me golpeaba.**

**Kaoru: dios mío, por que hacia esa atrocidad?**

**Natsuko: era un mal hombre y además no podía defenderme. Era muy fuerte.**

**Kaoru: y que hizo?.** Kaoru estaba interesada porque tal ves natsuko podría ayudarla debido a que paso lo mismo y sintió lo mismo que ella pero en mayor magnitud.

**Natsuko: me fui un día que salió a beber con sus amigos, desde ese día comencé a entrenar, antes de casarme con el yo era instructora de kendo, cuando lo conocí deje de practicarlo por lo que mis** **padres se molestaron, yo los ignore y me case, por eso sufrí por no escuchar consejos, sin embargo salí adelante entrené día y noche hasta que domine técnicas que no sabia que lograría dominar quizás lo logre por el rencor que sentí y mis ansias de vengarme.**

**Kaoru: y.. cumplio su venganza?**

**Natsuko: si.. y no sabes cuan placentero fue ver la cara de aquel que te lastimo, sufriendo y pidiendo compasión cuando nunca la tuvo contigo, sin embargo luego sientes un vació en el pecho y nada mas por lo cual vivir. No tienes sueños ni ganas de seguir adelante.**

**Kaoru: lo mato?**

**Natsuko: no, solo le rompí los brazos para que nunca volviera a golpear a una mujer. Ahs no se por que te cuento esto, creo que me inspiras confianza.**

**Kaoru: y para que yo no busque venganza.**

**Natsuko: veo que también eres lista.**

**Kaoru: pu.. puedo pedirle un favor?**

**Natsuko: depende de que pidas.**

**Kaoru: quisiera quedarme con usted.**

**Natsuko: y tu casa, no tienes familiares?**

**Kaoru: no, estoy.. sola.**

**Natsuko: ya veo entonces puedes quedarte y eso si tendrás que ayudarme un poco por aquí.**

**Kaoru: si no se preocupe.**

Así pasaron los días una semana aproximadamente, Kaoru se encontraba sana y ayudaba a limpiar la casa, Natsuko vivía en las afueras de Tokio en una colina a unos cuantos kilómetros, ella era instructora de eso trabajaba y a veces hacia capturaba bandidos o ayudaba a la policía en sus casos era sorprendente y cada día que pasaba Kaoru la admiraba mas. Natsuko practicaba en frente de su casa al aire libre, Kaoru siempre la observaba. Como era el caso.

**Kaoru: eres muy buena en esto Natsuko.**

**Natsuko: me ayuda mucho.**

**Kaoru: crees que yo pueda aprender esas técnicas?**

**Natsuko: quieres que te enseñe?**

**Kaoru: me encantaría.**

**Natsuko: entonces tendrás que usar ropa mas apropiada.**

**Kaoru: apropiada?**

**Natsuko: en un momento vuelvo.**

Cuando volvió Natsuko traía entre las manos un traje rojo y se lo entrego a Kaoru ellas fue a probárselo.

Al regresar Natsuko vio que le quedaba perfecto justo como pensó, ella ya sabia que Kaoru algún día le pediría que la entrene por la forma en que la miraba cuando entrenaba, se podía ver el brillo y la chispa en sus ojos azules por las ganas que tenia en probar.

El traje de kaoru era rojo como lo dije antes tenia un escote en forma de v que llegaba mas arriba del nacimiento de sus senos era ajustado delineando sus caderas y escotado en los muslos pero tenia una short ajustado debajo de la falda, todo era una sola pieza.

**Natsuko: me has dejado impresionada y eso que no soy hombre jajajaja.**

**Kaoru: n.uU**

**Natsuko: bueno vamos a entrenar! Toma.** Le tira una shinai.

Kaoru no la atrapa y se le cae al piso.

**Natsuko: creo que tendremos que trabajar muy duro.**

**Kaoru: gomen.**

En otro reino tambien estaba practicando una persona y era tomoe con su padre shishio.

**Shishio: ya sabes hija una ves que te cases con kenshin tienes que tratarlo bien aunque con ese apariencia de muerto no creo que te de problemas.**

**Tomoe: entonces me debo enfocar en ganarme la confianza del rey.**

**Shishio: estas aprendiendo.**

**Tomoe: pero recuerda que si logro el plan me vas a dejar vivir en paz con akira.**

**Shishio: solo si lo logras.**

**Tomoe: no te preocupes, lo haré.**

* * *

**Y así termina este capitulo como han visto kenshin y Kaoru han tomado caminos diferentes pero se van a encontrar y veremos pues...eso es después, que hará tomoe? Cual es su famoso plan? Que tiene que ver akira aquí? Lograra kaoru aprender kendo? Y que pasa con kenshin? Esas son las interrogantes que serán resueltas en el próximo capitulo así que envíen review si quieren saberlo pronto.**

**Un beso enorme a los que me envían review y saludos a MONIKA-DONO, lazara y inuhanya que a veces nos encontramos en el msn.**


	11. corriendo por un sueño!

**CHAPTER 10**

**Y aquí otro capitulo mas espero que sea de su agrado y no se olviden de dejarme reviews después de que hayan leído, aun que sea como regalo de navidad no sean malitos. **

**Ningún personaje nombrado en el fic son míos aunque intente lo contrario incluso me porte bien todo el año para pedírselo de regalo a santa claus pero estoy en lista de espera por que muchos han pedido lo mismo. **

* * *

Habían pasado unas semanas y nuestra protagonista desde ese entonces se la paso practicando junto con Natsuko quien la había ayudado mucho en todo este tiempo.

Kaoru se encontraba corriendo justamente a su lado era parte del entrenamiento dejado por que su maestra ademas le había dicho que corriendo como lo hacian sacaban ventaja de las habilidades de una mujer ósea su agilidad y destreza así como los hombres lo hacían pero no con esas habilidades sino con la fuerza.

Su maestra como empezaba a llamarla Kaoru le explico que con esos elementos la fuerza de un hombre no significaba ningún riesgo sino te podía tocar eso lo aprendió por experiencia.

Por eso es que se encontraban corriendo ya mas de una hora Kaoru había reducido la velocidad y cada paso era mas lento que el anterior sus fuerzas ya no daban para mas era mucho para ella, cayo al suelo.

**Natsuko: solo corremos un ratito y ya te cansaste, donde están tus ganas por aprender? **Dijo una vez que llego hasta donde se encontraba tirada Kaoru.

**Kaoru: un ratito? Pero si hemos corrido toda la vida! Y mis ganas se fueron junto con mis energías.**

**Natsuko: se nota que no tienes resistencia, imagínate que en este momento fuéramos atacadas y tu no sabes manejar la espada aun, tendrías que correr pero como te cansas rápido no le seria difícil al agresor atraparte.**

**Kaoru: pero no dijiste que ellos no se preocupan por mejorar su destreza o agilidad?.**

**Natsuko: si lo dije pero tampoco van a ser lentos ellos se ejercitan son rápido si, pero su fuerza es a la que le dedican tiempo en cambio nosotras debemos ser el doble de rápidas por que un golpe suyo seria fatal para nosotras.**

**Kaoru: y si nos encontramos un enemigo tan rápido como nosotras?**

**Natsuko: es por eso que te enseñare técnicas con la espada que solo tu y yo sabremos para que no te dediques solo a correr en un combate sino que tendrás el ataque y defensa perfecto.**

**Kaoru: ya me animaste sigamos! **_Tan solo esperen familia himura..._

* * *

En otro reino los preparativos de la boda de kenshin y tomoe estaban casi listos solo faltaban 5 días para la ceremonia, y por eso tomoe hacia constantes visitas a su futuro esposo aunque este casi nunca la recibía por lo que ella pasaba todo el tiempo con el rey comentándole los proyectos que tenia para con kenshin y lo feliz que lo haría (vieja bruja).

Kenshin estaba sumido en un mundo de tristeza sentía un vacío en el corazón y rabia así mismo por haber causado no solo su sufrimiento sino también el de Kaoru aquella jovencita que le abrió las puertas de su casa y también de su corazón.

_Kaoru como fui tan estúpido nunca debí haber venido tal ves ese era el motivo por el cual sentia esos malos presentimientos y escalofríos cada vez que pensaba informarle a mi padre sobre mi paradero o cuando nos dirigíamos a la fiesta...como quisiera ir a buscarte decirte mil veces perdón alejarnos de todo esto vivir como antes sin preocupaciones solo con nuestro amor._

_Aun puedo recordar su rostro lleno de lagrimas sus ojos llenos de decepción y luego llenos de..odio y rencor._

En ese momento hiko entro a la habitación de kenshin. 

**Hiko: aun sigues llorando por esa chiquilla?**

**Kenshin: vete de aquí.**

**Hiko: solo vengo para decirte que tomoe te espera abajo.**

**Kenshin: pues que espere sentada que no voy a bajar.**

**Hiko: ella no tiene la culpa de nada.**

**Kenshin: Kaoru tampoco la tuvo**

**Hiko: esa muchachita solo te iba a traer problemas ya te lo dije.**

**Kenshin: solo vete y dile a tomoe que venga otro día.**

**Hiko: si sigues así no va a querer casarse contigo.**

**Kenshin: no me importa.**

**Hiko: acaso no te das cuenta que el reino esta en tus manos?**

**Kenshin: si tanto insistes por que no casa tu con ella!**

**Hiko: contigo no se puede.**

**Kenshin: pues ve acostumbrándote.**

Hiko bajó lentamente las escaleras, la verdad era que le preocupaba mucho su hijo el no era así siempre fue muy respetuoso incluso cuando estaba enojado nunca le respondió de esa forma.

_Maldita chiquilla._

**Hiko: lo lamento tomoe pero en este momento kenshin de encuentra muy ocupado tu sabes tiene que arreglar que todo lo de la boda este en perfectas condiciones.**

**Tomoe: entiendo entonces le manda saludos de mi parte y mañana vuelvo.**

**Hiko: corre con cuidado.**

Tomoe salió tranquilamente y una ves que entro a la carreta que la esperaba afuera se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

_Ciertamente me conviene que kenshin este en ese estado así las cosas serán mas fáciles no solo para mi sino también para akira espero que nos valla bien y no se presenten muchos inconvenientes._

* * *

Nuestra querida Kaoru después del maratón se dio un baño y comenzó a prepara el almuerzo pero al abrir los barriles se dio cuenta que no había arroz.

**Kaoru: sensei se acabo la comida!**

**Natsuko: tan rápido? Ah se me olvidaba que ahora somos dos**

**Kaoru: será mejor que vallamos a comprar algo.**

**Natsuko: esta bien.**

Así las dos se dirigieron a la cuidad y como Natsuko tenia que aprovechar cualquier momento para que Kaoru se ejercite decidió hacerlo.

**Natsuko: te hago una carrera Kaoru el que llega ultimo hará las obligaciones de la otra por una semana.**

**Kaoru: ah no ... **muy tarde Natsuko ya había salido corriendo.

**Kaoru: espera no hemos dicho nada! **Fue tras ella a toda prisa.

Natsuko le llevaba mucha ventaja a Kaoru ya que saltaba de árbol en árbol pues odiaba hacer las actividades de la casa kami fue muy amable en traerle a esa chiquilla que la ayudaba mucho y que a veces podía engañar diciéndole que limpie la casa como entrenamiento, eso si era vida.

Ya podía ver la entrada de la ciudad sin duda no haría nada durante una semana. De repente pudo oír las pisadas de su pupila acercándose.

_Maldición no sabia que fuera tan rápida – _esbozo una sonrisa – _es muy ágil._

_Pero no lo suficiente para vencerme en mi propio juego aun le falta mucho por aprender._

Kaoru ya podía divisar a su maestra pero ya se acercaba! Tendría que trabajar toda una semana! Hizo lo posible por apresurar el paso.

_No, no quiero hacer limpieza yo me quede para ser fuerte para que Natsuko me ayudara a no ser la misma chiquilla inocente y débil a la que todo el mundo puede pisotear y usar, yo me quede para ser una triunfadora y debo empezar ganando este simple juego para demostrar que estoy en el camino correcto._

Utilizo las ultimas energías que poseía para apresurar el paso aun mas.

_No esto no será suficiente para alcanzarla debo pensar en algo y rápido, vamos piensa, piensa ya se! _

Kaoru trepo un árbol no tenia experiencia en eso ya que siempre le tuvo miedo a las alturas, se acercó hasta pararse en frente a este y miro la altura.

_Esta muy alto no lo lograre – _sacudió la cabeza – _no es momento para temer algún día tendré que enfrentar mis miedos mejor empezar ahora._

Escalo el árbol lo mas rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás una ves que llego a la cima no se podía enderezar le costaba mucho mantener el equilibrio.

Mientras tanto Natsuko al notar que los pasos de Kaoru se detuvieron decidió dar una mirada atrás y vio que la pelinegra estaba escalando un árbol muy grande.

_Que pensara hacer, mejor observo capas haga algo interesante._

Kaoru se sujeto de una rama la mas débil, la que se encontraba en la punta y comenzó a balancearse como si estuviera en un columbio cada ves empujaba mas fuerte con sus pies para dar mas movimiento la rama caía hacia delante a veces Kaoru pensaba que caería pero utilizaba sus pies para que la rama cambiara su rombo y cayera para atrás y así sucesivamente, cada vez mas profundas y rápidas los movimientos de la rama hasta que utilizo toda su fuerza de los pies para caer con mayor profundidad en un de los movimientos hacia atrás.

_Que no se rompa la rama onegai._

La rama subió con mucha fuerza y velocidad para adelante eso aprovecho Kaoru para poder saltar de ahí y salir volando hacia las puertas de tokio.

Natsuko vio como Kaoru salía volando de la cima del árbol.

_Esa chica es muy inteligente con sus pies balanceo la rama mas frágil pero resistente a la ves para que le diera el impulso y la rapidez necesaria para ganarme no le quedo nada mal no solo fue una idea creativa que salió como ella lo quiso sino que también sus movimientos fueron todo un espectáculo y la forma en la que controla su cuerpo en el aire la hace semejarse a un dragón a un "dragón volador". Creo que encontré a la persona correcta para dejarle mi estilo. espero que sepa como aterrizar._

Kaoru se sentía bien donde estaba podía ver todo lo que había abajo inclusive a su maestra.

_No lo puedo creer gane! Mi maestra no me alcanzara pero ahora como voy a bajar? _Frente a ella se encontraba la entrada a Tokio (no se como se llaman esas especies de marcos de madera en las entradas de los pueblos n.n U o los santuarios y otros lugares mas si alguien lo sabe le pido que me lo diga por favor)

**Kaoru: kyaaaaaaaa**

* * *

**Ahora como va a aterrizar Kaoru? Si quieren saber mándenme reviews sino van a recibir carbón por ser malos je je je **

**Un saludo muy grande a todos los que me mandan reviews y no se pierden la historia seguro que papa Noel les va enviar muchos muchos regalos por hacer feliz a esta escritora que le hace falta su cariño y comentarios n.n **


	12. sed de venganza

**CHAPTER 12**

**Disculpen por no actualizar antes es que ustedes saben las fiestas navideñas y el fin de año bueno lo pase con mi familia viajando comprando cosas, escapando de mi vecino y otras cosas pero mejor vayamos al fic y discúlpenme.**

* * *

Kaoru cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, estaba resignada nada podría ayudarla esta ves...

Natsuko corrió hasta un árbol subió ágilmente las ramas, llego a la mas alta y la que se encontraba mas cerca de su alumna corrió a través de esta y al llegar a la punta salto solo con el pie derecho y este le dio el impulso necesario para llegar hasta Kaoru, la cogió entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar giros en el aire que al parecer disminuían la velocidad de la caía hasta hacerla lenta permitiéndole caer de pie.

La pelinegra abrió lentamente los ojos una ves reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba y a su sensei dio un salto y se paró.

**Kaoru: en donde estoy? Tu también estas muerta?**

**Natsuko: no baka! Te salvé!**

**Kaoru: pe pero como lo hiciste estaba muy alto?**

**Natsuko: todo a su tiempo... mejor vamonos que aun no hemos comprado nada y ya tengo hambre.**

**Kaoru: n..no..no te vayas espérame! **Natsuko ya estaba por las puertas de Tokio.

Kaoru llego exhausta pero no veía Natsuko no podía creer que la había perdido de vista y ahora no sabia que hacer ya que ella también tenia hambre, giro la cabeza para ambos lados una ves mas, al girar para la derecha vio a un puesto de periódicos que le hizo abrir los ojos llena de sorpresa y luego de rabia, rencor y dolor mucho dolor. En el periódico había un gran enunciado sobre la boda de el príncipe Himura con la princesa tomoe que se llevaría a cabo a finales de mes. Kaoru apretó sus manos hundiendo sus uñas en las palmas parecía que iban a sangrar en cualquier momento la vos de Natsuko lo evito.

**Natsuko: vaya vaya y yo que pensé que te había engañado un hombre común y corriente pero el príncipe del reino del norte vaya eso si que cambia las cosas.**

**Kaoru: lo que no cambia es que me engaño me hizo promesas pero nada cumplió.**

**Natsuko: pero de antemano debiste saber que esa relación nunca funcionaria.**

**Kaoru: fui una tonta lo se no debí confiar en el.**

**Natsuko: tal vez el si te amaba pero lo obligaron a dejarte.**

**Kaoru: por favor el se estaba besando con otra! **Trataba de contener las lagrimas en vano.

**Natsuko: esto te hace daño vamos a casa y no pienses en eso.**

**Kaoru: vamos a entrenar eso me hará olvidar.**

Así las dos mujeres se dirigían a su hogar el hogar, que habían creado juntas, con sus consejos y amistad.

* * *

El día de la boda había llegado tan esperado por algunos tan odiado por otros.

Todos se encontraban en la iglesia los padres de los novios habían decidido casarlos como en otros países ante dios para que así según decían ellos la unión durara hasta la muerte.

En el momento de aceptar a la pareja Tomoe dijo un si rotundo pero en el interior lleno de miedo y dudoso aun mas después de ver a una persona conocida entre la gente, cuando llego el turno de kenshin este no sabia que hacer bajo la cabeza recordando todos los momentos felices junto a Kaoru y el infierno que vivía hoy cuando la volvió a levantar para decir algo que notablemente parecía un NO Hiko hizo una señal para que el cura siguiera interrumpiendo a kenshin y continuando la ceremonia, la gente presente pensó que el subir y bajar de la cabeza de kenshin era el SI por eso que no dijo nada ni siquiera el padre de Tomoe lo noto y quizás no quiso darse cuenta.

Después de estos sucesos siguió la fiesta en la que no se presento kenshin sino que se quedo encerrado en su cuarto y para aparentar Tomoe también lo hizo e inventaron que los novios estaban ansiosos por estar solos ( ajjjj guacala)

Al subir Tomoe no encontró a kenshin por ninguna parte así que decidió dormir y esperar que cuando su esposo llegara y no quisiera consumar su matrimonio aunque ya estaba preparada.

El pelirrojo se encontraba camino a su felicidad galopando a toda velocidad como un día lo hizo... solo esperaba que Kaoru lo perdonara entonces se irían lejos, lejos de todo y de todos, sin presiones, sin un reino que proteger solo los dos y su amor.

Se podía apreciar ya los campos de maíz el lugar en donde se consumo su amor en donde vivieron felices y donde estaba su mas grande tesoro.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa bajo rápido de su caballo y entro desesperado,

sin dudar se dirigió al cuarto que compartieron juntos esperaba encontrarla allí pero... nada no había nada. Reviso el armario estaba todo en orden como lo dejaron antes de irse a la fiesta de su padre todo estaba igual recordó que Kaoru dejo su peine en el baño por que se les hacia tarde... se dirigió al baño apresurado si el peine estaba en ahí entonces significaba que ella no había regresado desde que se perdió en los árboles de su jardín, entro... el peine... estaba ahí no había regresado no estaba y no sabia donde encontrarla ahora si la había perdido para siempre no la volvería a ver y todo, todo por su ...culpa.

no también fue la culpa de su padre entonces si no pudo ser feliz con Kaoru la mujer que amaba y que amará en ese caso haría todo lo que quisiera si no pudo obtener la felicidad haría lo que le plazca no importaba si sus actos estuvieran erróneos ya nada importaba. Mientras observaba el lugar el ámbar de sus ojos iba ganándole terreno al violeta.

* * *

**Natsuko: bien Kaoru sigue así una 100 veces mas.**

**Kaoru: QUE! Ya estoy cansada me voy a morir!**

**Natsuko: vamos no seas tan escandalosa yo se que puedes mas.**

**Kaoru: si tu lo dices... **_después de todo es mejor que recordar._

Kaoru estaba cerca de la cascada Natsuko sentada en una piedra con sus pies en el agua y la vista en el cielo o mas bien en Kaoru parada con un pie sobre la rama de un árbol.

**Natsuko: vamos salta! No tengo todo el día.**

**Kaoru: si lo tienes.**

**Natsuko: pero debería descansar para trabajar mañana envés de eso te estoy entrenando así que no malgastes mi tiempo y mueve esos pies.**

**Kaoru: bueno **_solo espero no caerme otra ves._

La pelinegra comenzó a saltar sobre la rama solo con su pie derecho cada ves mas alto pero perdía un poco el equilibrio al caer y saltaba inestablemente.

**Natsuko: te falta mucho para dominarlo.**

**Kaoru: seguiré practicando y me saldrá.**

**Natsuko: eso espero mientras me voy a comer tu sigue aquí.**

**Kaoru: o..oye espera. **Plop Kaoru estaba en el piso con un fuerte dolor en la espalda ya era la tercera ves que se golpeaba el mismo lugar.

**Kaoru: eso si que me dolió. **_Debo dejar de quejarme y seguir algún día todo esto me dará buenos resultados y solo entonces estaré satisfecha por que podré ver sufrir y retorcerse de dolor al los que me hicieron daño en especial a ti kenshin Himura._

Se levanto decidida y empezó de nuevo con mas determinación que antes y con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos que demostraban la batalla entre la venganza y la pureza pero en este caso su alma se volvió completamente negra muestra clara del ganador de la primera batalla una de las muchas que se libraran en su interior y que decidirán el ganador de la guerra.

* * *

**Cada ves se complican mas las cosas si me siguen enviando reviews hare todo lo posible por darme tiempo a actualizar pero si no no me daran ganas de escribir asi que envíenme los reviews que puedan escriban cualquier cosa y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO que la pasen bien.**

**tambien un gran abrazo a los que siguen mi historia y que se toman la molestia de enviarme sus reviews se los agradezco mucho de todo corazon GRACIAS.**


	13. cambios

**CHAPTER 13**

**Al parecer los estoy dejando mucho tiempo solos je je n.n U si quieren golpearme por mi no hay problema no mejor no les doy ideas y les dejo con el el fic.**

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos sino abría juntado a kenshin y Kaoru hace mucho tiempo.**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y las personas cambian un claro ejemplo era kenshin que había empezado a meterse en un sin fin de problemas...esto inicio desde que supo que Kaoru nunca regresaría con el y que no habría oportunidad del perdón y mucho menos de una vida junto a ella. Por eso había dejado de ser manipulado por su padre o por los problemas del reino ahora solo le importaba su diversión y nuevas formas para olvidar que pudo ser feliz pero dejo pasar la oportunidad.

**Aoshi: te dije que algo así podría pasar no debiste presionarlo para que hiciera algo que no quería.**

**Hiko: si ya me doy cuenta de eso no me lo repitas, mejor dame una solución.**

**Aoshi: déjalo ser feliz al lado de su esposa.**

**Hiko: pero que dices ni siquiera pasa mas de 10 minutos al lado de tomoe.**

**Aoshi: yo hablo de su VERDADERA esposa aquella que trataste como la peor de las mujeres aunque no creo que ella quiera hacer algo por ayudarte. En plena conversación entro un furioso sanosuke.**

**Sanosuke: alguien me podría explicar que le sucede a kenshin? Ya lo había notado extraño antes pero esto ya se pasa de la raya.**

**Aoshi: de que estas hablando sano?**

**Sanosuke: kenshin fue a visitarme muy tomado y envés de hablar conmigo se la paso insinuándose a las muchachas que nos atienden.**

**Hiko: pero que diablos! En donde esta ahora?**

**Sanosuke: en su cuarto descansando.**

**Sanosuke: bueno y alguien me podría decir por que kenshin a cambiado tanto? Y por que tomoe no esta aquí?**

**Aoshi: eso no te incumbe sano.**

**Sanosuke: como que no me incumbe kenshin es mi amigo y me preocupa mucho.**

**Hiko: vamos a ver a kenshin.**

**Sanosuke: no yo ... no pudo decir mas por que hiko lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia las escaleras para dirigirse donde el pelirrojo mientras le decía a aoshi.**

**Hiko: busca a esa chica y tráela quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo.**

**Sanosuke: de que chica hablan? No es esa que vino el día...**

**Hiko: no es solo una sirvienta que despedí por equivocación. Interrumpió**

**K A O R U**

Para la pelinegra ya se había hecho un habito el correr por las mañanas, entrenar con la espada por la tarde y hacer pruebas de resistencia y espionaje por las noches junto con Natsuko. Desde que empezó había mejorado mucho y cada dia progresaba mas incluso hizo unos arreglos a la técnica de su sensei claro que ella se opuso diciendo que su técnica era perfecta.

En cuanto a sus sentimientos y emociones las tenia bajo control solo las demostraba con personas a las que apreciaba ósea solo Natsuko con ella se abría completamente se podría decir que se convertió en la madre que nunca tuvo y en cuanto a kenshin sentía odio y amor al mismo tiempo se preguntaba como lo podía seguir queriendo después de lo que hizo así que también se encargaba de recordar su engaño una y otra ves para que así de una buena ves su corazón se desilusionara por que si seguía así no se creía capaz de hacerle daño por mas que su mente pidiera venganza.

**T O M O E**

Se encontraba hablando con un espadachín de Hiko al parecer le estaba pidiendo algo primero el samurai negó con la cabeza pero después de unas cuantas palabras mas de Tomoe termino aceptando y juntos se perdieron por los pasadizos del castillo.

**K E N S H I N**

Caminaba a través del jardín el mismo donde un día se perdió su querida Kaoru estaba despreocupado sintió los pasos de alguien pensó que era su padre aoshi sanosuke o alguna sirvienta a la que se le insinuó pero lo que vio lo dejo mudo era era ...su Kaoru. Ella estaba allí con el frente a frente lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue abrazarla, pedirle perdón de rodillas, besarla, sentirla nuevamente suya sin embargo no se podía mover ni hablar, de repente ella se fue acercando a el y pudo ver sus ojos no eran los mismos estos estaban llenos de rencor, ira y odio; eran aun mas atemorizantes que los que tenia el ahora ( uy que miedo) se siguió acercando y de un rápido movimiento saco una katana de su cintura y la coloco en su cuello a unos pocos centímetros entonces empezó a hablar.

**Kaoru: ahora pagaras kenshin Himura por todo el daño que me hiciste por mentirme y humillarme yo te amaba y estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida entera por lograr tu felicidad pero NO TE IMPORTO jugaste con mis sentimientos y aprovechaste de mi ingenuidad apuesto que todo lo planeaste para llevarme a la cama! Y quien sabe a cuantas chicas mas le abras hecho eso, tu y toda tu familia me las van a pagar se van a arrastrar como gusanos pidiendo mi perdón, eso tenlo por seguro mientras tanto me conformare con esto. La katana hizo un veloz movimiento vertical y solo se pudo ver sangre por todas partes.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Kenshin desperto sudando.**

**Sanosuke: kenshin estas bien?**

**Kenshin: sanosuke? Todo fue un sueño?**

**Sanosuke: pues claro que soy yo a quien mas esperabas y de que sueño hablas deberías preocuparte por tu estado no me vas a creer todo lo que hiciste cuando estabas tomado, primero ...bla bla bla..**

El pelirrojo no lo escuchaba ya que lo único que tenia en mente eran las imágenes de su sueño era posible que ellos le estuvieran previniendo de algo que muy pronto pasaría, en su cabeza se repetían una y otra ves todo lo que le dijo Kaoru el se merecía todas y cada una de sus palabras aunque estas no fueran ciertas en especial esa mirada que odio cerro sus ojos y los observo claramente en su pecho sintió una punzada de dolor se sentía culpable debía hacer algo ya no podía seguir ignorándolo y dejándose caer en la bebida debía arreglar su error al menos debería intentarlo buscaría a Kaoru SI eso haría y buscaría todos medios posibles para que ella lo perdonara y pudieran empezar de cero.

**H I K O**

estaba esperando en su despacho Aoshi lo había llamado esperaba que trajera consigo a la chica y asi arreglar todo este problema con su hijo.

**Aoshi: te tengo malas noticias. Dijo entrando.**

**Hiko: que paso?**

**Aoshi: Kaoru no esta en su casa se fue.**

**Hiko: como que se fue!**

**Aoshi: por medio de algunas personas del pueblo di con su casa pero al llegar no estaba pense que habia salido pero no regreso cuando venia para aca una señora de ahí me dijo que ella no habia regresado desde que salio con su esposo a una fiesta del rey y que mucho después vino nuevamente su esposo pero solo y al parecer se fue muy molesto.**

**Hiko: asi que kenshin ya lo sabia quizas por eso esta como esta.**

**Aoshi: y que haremos ahora?**

**Hiko: tenemos que encontrarla.**

**Aoshi: mandare a nuestros hombre a buscarla pero..**

**Hiko: pero que?**

**Aoshi: y si no esta en este reino?**

**Hiko: enviare una carta a los demas entonces para que le nos den acceso a sus tierras.**

**Aoshi: con que excusa?**

**Hiko: no lo se mmm... lo tengo! Dijo tronando los dedos.. Diremos que un preso muy peligroso se escapo y es necesario encerrarlo.**

**Aoshi: solo espero que ellos mismo no lo traten de eliminar.**

* * *

**Por fin la actualización jejeje mejor no digo mas por que escucho que alguien viene...**

**Agradecimientos a los que siempre siguen mi historia T.T me hacen muy feliz. Asi que voy a contestar jejeje.**

**Reviews:**

**Gabyhyatt: bueno en cierta forma Tomoe no se quería casar pero era parte del plan que hizo con su padre y era una condición para estar con la persona que en verdad quiere estar. Espero que esto aclare tus dudas y si tienes otra no dudes en preguntar yo gustosa responderé. Gracias por mandarme reviews.**

**michel 8 8 8: jeje soy mala espero no haber arruinado tu año nuevo y bueno si yo tampoco pensé hacer a kenshin así pero creo que le quedo como anillo al dedo bueno en mi opinión jejeje. Gracias por tu review y por los demás también.**

**ane Himura: te prometo que haré todo lo posible por actualizar pero estoy contando con tu apoyo y gracias espero que algún día te unas a la ff. Seguro que también nos sorprenderías todos tenemos un escritor dentro que quiere salir jejeje. Gracias por mandarme tu review y por las felicitaciones.**


	14. misao una pequeñita o una mujer?

**CHAPTER 14**

**VOLVIIIII JEJEJE SEGURO TIENEN IDEAS PARA HACERME SUFRIR LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTOY OCUPADA CON UNOS ASUNTOS FAMILIARES MUY PROBLEMATICOS Y COMO SOY LA UNICA QUE TIENE PACIENCIA PARA BUSCAR SOLUCIONES ME TENGO QUE DEDICAR A ESO Y DEJAR PARA DESPUES MIS FICS PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA LOS RESOLVI ASI QUE VAN A TENER LOS CAPITULOS RAPIDOS **

**LOS PERONAJES DE RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECEN PERO PUEDO SOÑAR NO?**

* * *

corria rapidamente atraves del bosque su respiracion era agitada y el palpitar de su corazon se escuchaba claramente, el sonido del rio le dio mas animos de seguir adelante era una excelente nadadora podria perderlos facilmente en el agua o al menos ganar ventaja faltaba poco ya podia ver el agua solo un poco mas solo un poco mas se repetia constantemente sin embargo al llegar a la orilla vio algo que nunca imagino ver en la situacion en la que se encantraba. Una mujer sentada cerca del rio estaba haciendo una fogata tenia ojos cafes cabello negro violaceo amarrado en una media cola y en el rio habia otra mujer pero mas joven al contrario de la otra tenia ojos azules y cabello azabache amarrado en un moño, algunos mechones caian libremente por su rostro en verdad era hermosa pero sus ojos demostraban mucha soledad y amargura ella se encontraba pescando con...con...una espada! en que se habia metido y si ella tambien la estaba buscando? tenia que alejarse de alli lo mas pronto posible pero al parecer la mujer mayor se dio cuenta de su presencia por que le hablo mientras que la mas joven ya tenia su mirada fija en ella eso la dejo paralizada no sabia que era exactamente pero sus ojos demostraban frialdad mucha frialdad.

**natsuko: mira si es una niña no quieres comer con nosotros o estas perdida?**

**: a quien le llamas niña yo soy una mujer hecha y derecha!**

**natsuko: mmm no lo creo cuantos años tienes 14?**

**:pero como dice! mire a ti no te importa ademas no tengo tiempo me estan persigui...**

**:detente kaoru kamilla! escapar sera mucho peor asi que entregate por las buenas. **aparecieron 10 hombres delante de ellas todos samurais gi azul, hakama negro katana en el cinto.

**:ya les dije que no soy esa persona!**

**kaoru: para que buscan a kaoru.**

_pero en que momento llego hasta aqui primero estaba en el rio y ahora esta en frente mio yo nisiquiera me di cuenta quien sera?_

**: el rey hiko esta buscandola ella es una criminal muy peligrosa asi que entreganosla o tendras problemas.**

_asi que ahora me buscan y para ocultar sus sucios planes me califican como criminal asi ellos quedan limpios y tomados como heroes creo que lo mejor seria ir con ellos y terminar con esto por una buena ves_

**natsuko: mejor sera que ustedes se vallan no les justara quedarse mas tiempo aqui **dijo mirando a kaoru, la verdadera.

**: nos esta amenazando anciana?**

**kaoru: esto no esta bien.. **antes de que pudieran darse cuenta la falsa kaoru y los hombres natsuko corria a gran velocidad hacia ellos en sus ojos se podian ver llamas esto hizo que retrocedieran pero no sirvio de nada ya que ella golpeo en el rostro al primero de ellos, los demas sacaron sus espadas.

:** no vas a hacer nada la van a matar! **grito mirando a kaoru esperando que ella hiciera algo para ayudar a su compañera en cambio la pelinegra no se movio.

**kaoru: no es necesario si alguien necesita ayuda esos son aquellos que la llamaron asi.**

**: que? **decidio volver a mirar a la mujer con sorpresa se dio cuenta la mitad de los samurais estaban retorciendose de dolor en el la tierra mientras que ella iba por el sexto este desenfundo su espada y la puso en frente de si cuando ella se acerco él bajo su espada verticalamente sin embargo la maestra tomo la espada entre las palmas de sus manos, se la quito al hombre asustado para luego golpearlo con la rodilla en el estomago en verdad se veia que lo disfrutaba.

**natsuko: eso es para que nunca mas te atrevas a llamarme an..anci...ancia...como me llamaste!**

los demas estaban aterrorizados, mas aun cuando ella los miro con maldad y se acerco a ellos a pasos lentos en su recorrido also la espada de uno de los hombres caidos y la toco un dedo provocandose un corte la sangre no se hizo esperar e hizo un recorrido por la suave pero letal hoja de la katana esto se estaba saliendo de control.

**kaoru: sensei! dejalos ya!**

**natsuko: eh... que paso?... me sucedio de nuevo kaoru?**

**kaoru: si sera mejor que nos vayamos.**

_asi que kaoru estonces nos equivocamos de persona tiene razon nosotros tambien nos debemos ir y llevarle la noticia al rey ya despues volveremos... nos las vas a pagar...anciana._

**natsuko: ustedes dejen de molestar a esta pequeñita y vayanse que sus rostros me causan nauseas.**

**: que no soy niña!**

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron los samurais algunos molestos otros asustados y otros con el orgullo herido dispuestos a cobrarselas algun dia.

**natsuko: ahora que se fueron tu PEQUEÑITA nos vas a decir como te encontraste a esos sujetos.**

**: en primer lugar no soy PEQUEÑITA soy MISAO MAKIMACHI y en segundo lugar no voy a responder a menos que ustedes tambien respondan mis preguntas despues.**

**kaoru: no creo que estes en condiciones de exigir nada y menos despues de lo que le viste hacer con esos sujetos. **dijo en forma cortante y amenazadora.

**misao: en verdad aqui la que me da mas miedo eres tu.**

la pelinegra levanto una ceja y natsuko se hecho a reir.

**natsuko: jajajaja esta chica me cae bien jajaja**

**kaoru: muy chistosas.**

**misao: o vamos solo fue una broma **_en realidad no lo fue pero no quiero problemas con ella._

**kaoru: limitate a responder.**

**misao: bueno bueno.**

**kaoru: como encontraste a esos hombres?**

**misao: yo vine caminando desde kioto vine a buscar a mi padre, el se fue de casa hace 1 año vino a tokio a buscar trabajo para poder mantenerme ya que con lo que yo ganaba trabajando de mesera no nos alcanzaba para pagar el alquiler de la casa por eso se fue al comienzo me mandaba cartas cada semana contando como le hiba y cada mes enviaba dinero suficiente para poder pagar el aquiler mis alimentos y algo de ropa pero despues de 8 meses las cartas dejaron de llegar estaba muy preocupada pense que tenia problemas no me podia comunicar con el por que nunca me dijo donde se hospedaba espere las cartas alguna noticia de el pero nada por eso decidi venir y buscarlo. en el camino me encontre a esos tipos y me confundieron kaoru kamilla por estar sola y ser muy sospechosa quisieron llevarme con ellos, escape, lo demas ya lo saben.**

_se parece a mi cuando vivia en mi chacra es muy inocente _

**misao: pero ahora se que tu eres kaoru por que te buscan que hiciste? **dijo mirando a kaoru.

**kaoru: como sabes que a quien buscaban era yo?**

**misao: tu sensei lo dijo.**

**natsuko: yo? _eh...que paso?...me sucedio de nuevo kaoru? _ay no!**

**kaoru: no importa los enfrentare y listo.**

**natsuko: eso si que no aun no terminas tu entrenamiento.**

**kaoru: ya se lo suficiente.**

**natsuko: por esta ves hasme caso por lo menos esta ves.**

**kaoru: que pretendes que hagamos entonces?**

**natsuko: tengo una pequeña caballa al pie de una colina a unas cuantas horas de aqui podemos quedarnos alli.**

**misao: aun no me han respondido.**

**natsuko: mira misao esto no te incumbe pero te tendremos que llevar con nosotros por que te pueden atrapar en la cuidad.**

**misao: yo voy a buscar a mi padre no me importa lo demas. **respondio con mucha decision.

**kaoru: esta bien iras sola pero si demoras mas de 3 horas pensare que te atraparon y te ire a buscar de acuerdo? **despues de mucho tiempo moctro una sonrisa.

**misao: esta bien. **diciendo esto salio corriendo con rumbo a tokio.

**natsuko: hace tiempo que no sonries.**

**kaoru: no te emociones lo hice solo por que me recuerda a mi mejor dicho a mi yo anterior.**

* * *

**aoshi entro al palacio por la puerta principal necesitaba contarle las buenas nuevas a hiko lo mas pronto posible para su suerte lo encontro listo para salir. **

**aoshi: la encontraron. encontraron a kaoru.**

**hiko: por fin vamos para allá.**

**aoshi: si. **

todo hubiera salido bien a no ser por que kenshin escucho todo desde el segundo piso y siguio a su padre y su supuesto amigo sin que lo notaran.

_al parecer me ahorraron el trabajo esperame kaoru..._

* * *

mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de alli estaba a punto de empezar una rebelion que afectaria a todos.

: **ya esta todo listo tengo la informacion necesaria solo falta que des el siguiente paso.**

**:muy bien tomoe...**

* * *

**uy uy uy lograran irse natsuko y kaoru antes de ser encontradas, misao encontrara a su padre? de que estara refiriendose tomoe? estas y muchas interrogantes seran respondidas en el proximo capitulo de su fic decepcion jajaja**

**pasemos a los reviews:**

**gabyhyatt: veremos pues aunque yo lo quiero hacer pagar jojojo**

**michel 8 8 8: si en verdad yo tampoco me lo esperaba pero me gusto la parte en que kaoru insulto a kenshin se dio solo, en el reencuentro capas sea peor ya vere aunque luego me machuquen a mi jajaja. **

**ane himura: aaaaaa no sabia en verdad eres la presidenta! no me pongas en tu lista de demorones en subir capitulos aun, me voy a poner las pilas y tendras lo cap rapiditos asi que olvida mi nombre por ahora.**

**inuhanya: si yo tambien he estado ocupada te entiendo jejeje espero que ya te hayas desocupado como yo y sigas tus fics y las traducciones que estan buenisimas.**

**AoMe Hisoshima: muy pronto ya falta poco te lo aseguro.**

**MONIKA-DONO: kaoru esta cegada por el odio asi que no mide las consecuencias en cuanto a kenshin evadio su culpa al comienzo pero cambiara.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN MUY FELIZZ!**


	15. problemas

**CHAPTER 15**

**Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo rapidito el siguiente capitulo que además esta larrrgo a pedido de muchos jejeje también por que tome cursos junto a MONIKA-DONO jajaja.**

* * *

Nuestra heroína y Natsuko se encontraban recogiendo sus cosas lo mas rápido posible, kaoru no tenia problemas en enfrentarse de una ves a su pasado pero su sensei le pidió que no lo haga, ella tuvo que aceptar ya que después de todo le debía mucho y obedecerla por esta ves era lo menos que podía hacer además solo seria por esta ves...

**Natsuko: listo! Es hora de irnos.**

**Kaoru: aun no entiendo por que nosotras somos las que tenemos que huir, es tu casa!**

**Natsuko: solo quiero evitar problemas antes de tiempo.**

**Kaoru: tengo que quedarme.**

**Natsuko: ya hablamos de eso kaoru!**

**Kaoru: lo se pero tengo que esperar a Misao para irnos juntas tengo el presentimiento de que no encontrara a su padre.**

**Natsuko: esta bien PERO si te dejas llevar por tu venganza te olvidas de mi! **

**Kaoru: me estas amenazando?**

**Natsuko: Tómalo como quieras solo te pido que retrases un poco mas tus planes creo que ya esperaste mucho un poco mal no te hará daño.**

**Kaoru. Iré a esperar a Misao.**

Con estas ultimas palabras salió de la casa dejando sola a su maestra.

_No prometo nada pero haré todo lo posible por contenerme no te quiero perder a ti también sensei._

* * *

La carreta iba a toda velocidad dentro de ella hablaban mas tranquilos Aoshi y Hiko sobre la información que les dieron los samuráis que fueron al reino de Sanosuke tuvieron suerte que ella estuviera allí ya que los demás reinos no les dieron el permiso para investigar en sus tierras ni siquiera Shishio a pesar de tener una alianza con el, eso sin duda extraño al rey sin embargo primero tenia que pensar en su hijo.

_Voy a encontrar a esa chica, luego ya veré como la convenzo para que trabaje para mi y juntos engañemos a Kenshin para que siga casado y esto no afecte la alianza sino me equivoco una buena suma de dinero unos cuantos terrenos serán suficientes para tenerla comiendo de mi mano._

**Aoshi: y eso es todo.**

**Hiko: ah? Que decías?**

**Aoshi: no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?**

**Hiko: disculpa es que estaba pensando.**

**Aoshi: según el informe kaoru estaba acompañada de una mujer de edad que sabia manejar la espada muy bien ella sola derroto a todos.**

**Hiko: a pesar de sus habilidades no será suficiente para nosotros así que no nos preocupemos.**

Mientras ellos desarrollaban su conversación adentro, detrás de ellos a unos cuantos metros estaba Kenshin con su caballo siguiéndolos silenciosamente guardando la distancia , el conocía las habilidades de su padre y de Aoshi así que no se podía arriesgar a ser descubierto tenia que llegar primero y hablar con kaoru antes que ellos sea como sea.

* * *

**Kaoru: ahora a esperar pero primero me debo esconder. **Se acerco a un árbol que estaba cerca del río y de un salto llego a la rama mas alta. De allí tenia una magnifica vista de la casa desde alli podia observar cuando vendrían a buscarla y estar preparada.

* * *

**Hiko: cuanto falta?**

**Aoshi: muy poco tan solo debemos atravesar Tokio y llegaremos.**

**Hiko: bien.**

* * *

Mientras tanto Tomoe hacia de las suyas, se encontraba en la sala esperando a su padre.

**Shishio: bien esta todo listo dame la información.**

**Tomoe: nuestro reino limita con el de Hiko y el de Sanosuke por el de soujiro y akira no hay problema por que son nuestros aliados según averigüé la frontera de Hiko que limita con la nuestra esta muy bien protegida por toda clase de trampas y un gran equipo de hombres entrenados, sin embargo la frontera que limita con sano no esta protegida por los buenos tratos entre ellos en especial por que Kenshin y el son amigos.**

**Shishio: entonces que debemos hacer?**

**Tomoe: debemos invadir primero el reino del este el de Sanosuke.**

**Shishio: pero sus fronteras también están protegidas además Hiko vendría en su ayuda al instante.**

**Tomoe: es por eso que akira y tu deben atacar las fronteras al mismo tiempo así saito no sabría a cual proteger primero y los hombres y las armas tendrían que dividirse, no habría tiempo para que reciban ayuda seria demasiado tarde. Luego de haber tomado el Este avanzaremos por la frontera desprotegida todo será muy rápido no les dará tiempo ni para escapar.**

**Shishio: muy bien Tomoe sabia que podía contar contigo.**

**Tomoe: no hay pierde padre además Hiko y Kenshin están muy preocupados con el problemas de una chiquilla.**

**Shishio: bien iré a ponerme de acuerdo con Akira y su hermano.**

**Tomoe: puedo ir? Hace mucho que no lo veo.**

**Shishio: solo por que has hecho un buen trabajo.**

* * *

La carreta se detuvo en frente del bosque y los hombres bajaron a prisa.

**Aoshi: llegamos.**

**Hiko: busquemos a la chica.**

De repente escucharon el sonido de unos pasos apresurados y antes de poder hacer nada Kenshin cruzo ante sus ojos a toda velocidad y se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo **

**Kaoru-luna: que tal actualicé rápido no? Esta muy cortito lo se pero espero sus reviews de igual manera... jajajjaja se la creyeron? **

**Sin aviso a la autora le comienzan a caer tomates de todas direcciones.**

**Kaoru-luna: no se molesten solo era una bromita.**

**De la nada aparece una piedrota y cae encima de la autora.**

**Kaoru-luna: ya capte el mensaje no mas bromitas en medio del fic. Ay como pesa esto.**

* * *

**Hiko: Kenshin!**

**Aoshi: maldición nos tomo por sorpresa.**

**Hiko: debemos seguirlo de prisa!**

_Donde estas kaoru? Necesito verte, sentirte, acariciarte necesito necesito tu perdón juro que no te dejare ir._

En frente de el pudo ver una modesta casa

_Debe estar ahí _

Entro velozmente y reviso cada habitación con desespero.

_Nada no hay nada!_

Parada en una rama estaba kaoru observando había visto como entraba Kenshin a la casa no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco a verlo otra ves.

_Maldición pensé que ya no sentía nada por él pero..._

Luego lo vio salir de la casa con clara decepción en su rostro de no haber encontrado nada y buscar en los alrededores de la casa.

_Creo que aun lo amo..._

Su mirada se suavizo y volvió a recobrar la inocencia y brillo de antes

_No! No recuerda kaoru recuerda el beso, si el beso! _

Cerro los ojos estaba confundida

_y como no hizo nada cuando su padre rompió el acta de matrimonio recuerda!_

Los abrió pero esta ves sus ojos reflejaban la misma frialdad y odio que podía hacer temblar hasta el ser mas valiente.

Su mano instintivamente se dirigió a su espada, la acaricio y bajo de la rama con cuidado de no hacer el mas mínimo ruido cosa que le fue fácil luego se acerco un poco y se escondió en un arbusto, Kenshin no se había percatado de nada, todo el entrenamiento estaba dando frutos.

_Entrenamiento..._

_Natsuko!_

_**Si te dejas llevar por tu venganza te olvidas de mi!**_

_**Tómalo como quieras solo te pido que retrases un poco mas tus planes creo que ya esperaste mucho un poco mal no te hará daño.**_

_Esperar es cierto espere mucho pero.. pero ya no quiero hacerlo mas!_

Su mano empuño la espada lista para atacar, salió de su escondite pero un ruido tras de ella la hizo parar.

Volteo y se encontró con Misao estaba llorando y se veía muy mal y deprimida.

**Misao: necesito tu ayuda kaoru!**

La voz de Misao llego hasta los oídos de Kenshin que al escuchar el nombre de su amada inmediatamente ceso su búsqueda y se dirigió donde provino la voz.

**: kaoru...**

_Kenshin..._

para su suerte y mala suerte de kaoru ella estaba ahí en frente de él solo que ella estaba se espalda y frente a ella un jovencita llorando, no le importo mucho lo mas importante era que la había encontrado estaba ahí después de tanto tiempo su cabello azabache amarrado en una cola como siempre, le hacia recordar los viejos tiempos estaba vestida con un hakama azul y un gi blanco y tenia una espada?

_En este momento no puedo hacer nada Misao necesita ayuda, primero me la debo llevar de aquí además necesito poner en orden mi cabeza luego buscare a Kenshin._

Kenshin hizo un ademán para acercarse pero en ese momento kaoru corrió hacia Misao la abrazo y en esa posición comenzó a saltar de rama en rama alejándose de Kenshin, claro este no espero para seguirla gritando su nombre pidiéndole que parara que necesitaban hablar, kaoru no escuchaba.

_Es muy rápida cada ves se aleja mas y mas. No puedo seguirla a través de los árboles debo correr._

Dio un salto u bajo dispuesto a correr pero algo de interrumpió el paso.

**Kenshin: no se metan! **

**Hiko: no la vas a alcanzar de todas formas es muy rápida.**

**Kenshin: tu! **Se acerco a su padre y lo sacudió por los hombros

**Kenshin: por que no me dijiste el paradero de kaoru!**

**Aoshi: estabas mal Kenshin.**

**Kenshin: no me hables traidor!**

**Aoshi: ken..**

**Hiko: déjalo esta herido por que perdió nuevamente a su mujer.**

**Kenshin: son unos malditos. **Se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección de la salida del bosque.

* * *

Kaoru al ver que ya había perdido de vista a Kenshin y a cualquier persona que la hubiera visto bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba y coloco a Misao en el piso aun seguía llorando.

**Kaoru: que paso?**

**Misao: fui a investigar y averigüe el por que de la desaparición de mi padre. **Trataba de contener el llanto

**Kaoru: que te dijeron?**

**Misao: el esta muerto! Muerto! **No pudo mas y se tiro a los brazos de kaoru ella la recibió gustosa ya había pasado por eso antes y sabia como dolía perder a la única persona que se tiene.

**Kaoru: lo siento Misao no sabes cuanto lo siento.**

**Misao: pero.. pero eso no es lo peor.**

**Kaoru: ahí mas?**

**Misao: si **reprimió un sollozo **me dijeron que murió en la cárcel. Nunca consiguió trabajo en Tokio por lo que se convirtió en criminal junto a otros pero lo atraparon lo llevaron a la cárcel le prometieron que si decía quienes eran sus compañeros le reducirían la pena, el acepto pero un contacto de los demás criminales lo mato antes de que pudiera decir algo. **Se quedo callada y se formo un incomodo silencio entre ellas Misao había dejado de llorar.

**Kaoru: ya esta anocheciendo vamos con Natsuko.**

**Misao: hai.**

* * *

**Bueno ahora si fin del capitulo me dio sueño además me duele el cuerpo con tremendo piedron.**

**Vamos a mi parte favorita los reviewsss:**

**ane himura: pues claro que me espantaste hasta me soñé jajjaja y yo también espero que no regresen los problemas familiares.**

**gabyhyatt: si kaoru necesitaba una amiga no solo Natsuko además ella va a jugar un papel muy importante ya lo veras.**

**Michel 8 8 8: jajaja si yo también tengo ganas de machucar a Kenshin aun que creo que kaoru no se va a atrever a tanto solo le va a cortar un brazo o algo así jajaja nooo como va a dejar a Kenshin incompleto solo unas palabras duras y desprecio creo yo, aunque no estaría mal una pataditas para que reaccione.**

**MONIKA-DONO: si cuando es el próximo curso? Me encanto tu poema esta loco jajaja (pura risa estoy yo) y además en tu fic me mate de risa ah yo de conejita jajajaja me gusto mucho lastima que Kenshin se fue el cobarde no decidió nos dejo con las ganas jajaja**


	16. reencuentro

No sigo nada por que se que deben estar molestos y quieren leer la historia sin mis excusas así que los dejo con este capitulo.

Que me salió largo por cierto jajjaja.

Ya saben los personajes no son míos sino abría juntado a kenshin y Kaoru hace mucho tiempo.

La chica de cabello azulado y la joven de trenza estaban recostadas mirando las estrellas en el cielo. Kaoru acababa de contarle toda su vida a Misao para demostrarle que no estaba sola y que la comprendía por que de alguna u otra forma eran iguales ya que habían tenido momentos difíciles en su vida.

Kaoru: y ahora que harás Misao? Pregunto sentándose en el pasto.

Misao: no lo se.. cerro los ojos aun acostada.

Kaoru: no piensas hacer algo contra los asesinos de tu padre? Pregunto ansiosa.

_Capas se quiera vengar, seria lógico perdió a un ser muy querido para ella, no... no lo perdió... se lo quitaron._

Misao: no haré nada.

La respuesta dejo asombrada a kaoru no era eso lo que esperaba, esperaba que le pidiera ayuda para matar a esos malditos.

Kaoru: por que no harás nada? Pregunto elevando la voz.

Misao: por que si hiciera algo estaría poniéndome a su nivel. de cierta forma estaría haciendo lo mismo que ellos. Mi padre los iba a traicionar y ellos lo mataron, si yo los mato a ellos por venganza otros buscaran lo mismo en mi contra, todo se volvería a repetir en un cadena que nunca terminaría. Además creo que mi padre en donde quiera que este no le gustaría que mi vida se oscureciera por el odio o la venganza sino que viva mi vida al máximo sin arrepentirme de lo pude hacer y no hice.

Kaoru sonrió, no todos podían tener la misma forma de pensar que ella. Observo el cielo lleno de estrellas.

_Padre estarás triste con lo que estoy haciendo?_

Misao: estoy segura que a tu padre no le gustaría verte haciendo daño a otros por mas daño que ellos te hayan echo a ti. Le dijo a la pelinegra mirándola directo a los ojos, observando como estoy se abrían de par en par demostrando su sorpresa.

_Acaso leyó mi mente?_

Misao: dime kaoru que harás cuando te hayas vengado? Serias capas de lastimar a tu esposo? Pregunto con dureza.

Kaoru: yo.. bajo la vista confundida.

Misao: por que no olvidas todo esto y empezamos una nueva vida juntas. Se paro en frente de kaoru y le ofreció su mano.

Kaoru: es que... yo.. no puedo olvidar, es como si tuviera una espina en el corazón... Llevo las manos al pecho. ...y no la puedo sacar.

Misao: quizás con el tiempo salga, yo te ayudare. Ofreció su mano nuevamente.

La pelinegra miro la mano tendida, dudo por unos segundos pero termino aceptando con un apretón de manos y luego con un cálido abrazo.

Kaoru: no me vengare, pero si es que los llego a ver no creo que pueda contenerme de al menos darles una buena patada en el trasero. Sentencio.

Misao: eso no les hará mucho daño. Comento riendo.

Kaoru afirmo con la cabeza.

No muy lejos de ellas Natsuko observaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Sabia que esa chica ayudaría a kaoru._

Cuando terminaron el abrazo, las chica volvieron a recostarse en el pasto y se formo una incomodo silencio que Misao rompió.

Misao: y que hacen aquí para divertirse? Pregunto girando su rostro para ver a kaoru.

Kaoru: divertirse? Respondió algo confundida.

Misao: si, divertirse, bueno lo que haces cuando te aburres.

Kaoru: practico con la espada. Se levanto y se sentó.

Misao: en serio? Yo siempre quise aprender a defenderme sola, me enseñas? Pidió poniendo los ojos en forma de estrellas, mientras que en su alrededor aparecieron luciérnagas alumbrando su rostro.

Una gota estilo anime se formo en la cabeza de kaoru.

Natsuko: por la forma de tu cuerpo, yo diría que debes aprender técnicas ninja. Dijo robándose la barbilla, mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Misao: a que te refieres con "la forma de mi cuerpo" las luciérnagas se cayeron y envés de ellas aparecieron llamas de fuego.

Natsuko: lo digo por... kaoru le tapo la boca y dijo:

Kaoru: ella lo dice por que a simple vista se nota que es flexible ósea que eres ágil así que no te costaría mucho aprender las técnicas ninja.

Misao: a eso si. Entonces que esperan enséñenme! Dio un salto de alegría.

En las profundidades del bosque todo parecía estar tranquilo, se escuchaba en canto de los grillos, el viento era tranquilo y no habían movimientos a la vista sin embargo si nos adentramos un poco mas nos podríamos dar cuenta que en realidad se estaba desatando una gran batalla por el control del territorio y por el poder.

Los samuráis enemigos avanzaban rápidamente matando a aquellos que cuidaban las fronteras del reino del este (el de sano) el bosque era testigo de esa cruel masacre. Los cuerpos ensangrentados caían a la tierra junto con su katana provocándoles miedo a sus compañeros. A pesar de haber sido un gran numero necesitaban ayuda para poder proteger la tierra que limitaba con el reino del sur.(el de akira)

Samurai: aguanten! No se muevan de sus posiciones! ¡iré a solicitar refuerzos! Grito el hombre con todas sus fuerzas a sus compañeros a pesar que el miedo quería dominar su cuerpo.

El hombre corrió hasta llegar al cuartel que cuidaba la frontera con el reino del oeste. (el de Shishio) pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que toda ese terreno estaba incendiado y que habían cuerpos regados por todas partes, estaba tan ensimismado viendo el piso que al levantar la vista sus ojos solo pudieron ver el filo de la katana acercándose...después todo quedo oscuro, el cuerpo de aquel samurai cayo sin vida al suelo.

Las fe se agotaba entre los samuráis que aun trataban de contener las fuerzas del enemigo solo esperaban que los refuerzos llegaran rápido, claro no sabían que nunca estos llegarían.

Con éxito los 6 samuráis que quedaban de pie se dieron cuenta que habían ganado, se sentaron mas calmados en el rojo suelo y esperaron que viniera la ayuda para sanar sus heridas. No descansaron mucho tiempo por que escucharon voces y pasos que se dirigían a ellos, pensaron que por fin había llegado la ayuda pero a penas vieron las insignias en la vestimenta de esos hombres supieron que estaban equivocados, alguien había interceptado al mensajero, estaban perdidos. Tres de ellos se quedaron en el piso esperando su muerte sin oponer resistencia alguna mientras que los otros 3 escaparon con dirección del hogar del rey para informar lo sucedido.

En otro lugar Hiko trataba de convencer a Kenshin que todo era un mal entendido y que se calmara, él no escuchaba sus palabras, estaba molesto había tenido a kaoru tan cerca y no hizo nada, no pudo buscar su perdón ni siquiera explicarle nada. Pero buscaría en Tokio información sobre ella, una pista, algo.

Hiko: para Kenshin! Planeaba decírtelo apenas confirmara que la información que me dieron era correcta!. Grito desde una colina a Kenshin que se alejaba sin hacerle el mas mínimo caso.

Aoshi: no le importa, solo quiere encontrarla. Le dijo acercándose y viendo como Kenshin entraba en el pueblo.

Saito y Sanosuke estaban merendando cuando uno de sus samuráis entro herido de gravedad y cayo a sus en frente de ellos.

Sanosuke: pero que rayos! Dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose al hombre para ayudarlo.

Samurai: lo siento.. señor...por entrar así...pero...nos atacan! Anuncio pausadamente por el cansancio y la perdida de sangre.

Saito: como que nos atacan, nuestras fronteras están protegidas! Grito sin creer nada dicho por el herido.

Samurai: es cierto, estábamos vigilando como siempre...pero de un momento a otro se oyó un grito en el campamento...cuando nos acercamos uno de nuestro compañeros estaba muerto, nos distrajimos y nos emboscaron...tratamos...tratamos de luchar..eran demasiados, pedimos ayuda al campamento que protegía la otra frontera pero la ayuda nunca llego. Cuando pensamos que habíamos vencido aparecieron mas así que tratamos de llegar directamente aquí sin embargo en el camino cayeron mis dos amigos y como ven solo quedo yo. Con estas ultimas palabras el hombre termino de relatar lo sucedido, cumplió lo que se había propuesto a cambio de su vida. Había muerto.

Saito: no lo creo. Quien nos pudo atacar! Golpeo la mesa

Sanosuke: necesitamos pedirle ayuda a Hiko. No dijo mas por que una sirvienta entro a la habitación anunciándoles que estaban atacando el palacio.

Saito: vámonos Sanosuke si nos atrapan será el fin de este reino.

Sanosuke: vamos a Tokio allí se encuentran Hiko y Kenshin.

Saito: y que hacen ellos ahí?

Sanosuke: en el camino te cuento.

Ambos salieron por un pasadizo secreto ubicado detrás de una gran pintura, esta conducía al establo, sin perder tiempo cada uno tomo un caballo y se dirigieron al reino del norte.

Natsuko: vaya esta niña es mas talentosa que ti kaoru.

Habían terminado de enseñarle algunas técnicas básicas a Misao, la cual aprendió sin esfuerzo, ganándose las felicitaciones de Natsuko y una bella sonrisa de kaoru que por cierto era la primera que miraba desde que la conoció.

Kaoru: si, ya es la tercera ves que me lo dices.

Misao: bueno ahora que me han enseñado un poco yo les enseñare como me divertía yo con mis amigas allá en Kyoto. Dijo muy entusiasmada Misao.

Kaoru: bueno..en cambio kaoru no se veía muy entusiasmada que digamos.

Natsuko: yo también quiero algo de diversión. para ser maestra y tener sus años Natsuko tenia aun el alma de una niña que quería pasarla bien.

Misao: bien! Se llama escondidillas. Dijo alegre y con ganas de comenzar pero con las interrupciones de kaoru nunca lo podría lograr

Kaoru: escondí que! Se le veía confundida.

Misao: ya! Déjame terminar. Grito

Kaoru: ok ok termina.

Misao: bueno ustedes se tienen que esconder y yo las busco, no tienen que decir nada ne? Explico a pesar que en la cara de kaoru aun se reflejaba confusión.

Natsuko: y que esperamos a jugar! Se alejo y subió a un árbol muy grande pero se quedo quieta.

Misao: espera! Todavía tengo que taparme los ojos y contar! Le comento aunque Natsuko no se detuvo por eso.

Natsuko: kaoru! Misao! Vengan a ver esto!

Las chicas subieron al árbol con ella y se dieron cuenta por que estaba extraña su maestra.

Desde aquel árbol se podía ver el humo que salía del bosque y era una gran terreno el que cubría el incendio.

Kaoru: que estará pasando? Pregunto viendo aun la tan horrible vista.

Natsuko: nos atacan...susurro.

Misao: atacan quienes?

Kaoru: debemos estar alertas.

Y ellas no eran las únicas que se habían percatado de eso sino que los pueblos que estaban mas cerca ya habían entrado en pánico, los pobladores comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, abandonaron sus hogares y buscaron refugios en cuevas, lugares escondidos y una gran cantidad fueron a refugiarse a las ciudades de gran población.

Hiko y Aoshi habían ido en busca de Kenshin ellos todavía no sabían nada del ataque solo hasta que vieron entrar a Tokio dos caballos, siguiéndola venían muchos hombres y mujeres pidiendo protección, estaban desesperados. Los caballos se detuvieron en frente de ellos, entonces pudieron ver quienes eran los jinetes.

Sanosuke: Hiko, Aoshi necesitamos su ayuda nos están atacando. Informo a los dos hombres.

Hiko: los atacan? como es posible eso! Quienes? Tampoco podía creerlo, a su lado Aoshi se veía igual.

Saito: creemos que fue Shishio y Akira. Continuo informando.

Aoshi: eso es imposible desde que Kenshin se caso con su hija el se convirtió en nuestro aliado! La tensión estaba dominando el lugar en especial por que toda la conversación estaba siendo escuchada por los pobladores, ellos estaban llorando, esperando una solución para todo ese problema.

Sanosuke: no hay tiempo necesitamos combatirlos, en estos momentos nos invaden y no tardaran mucho en invadir a su reino también. Dijo mientras ayudaba a subir a Hiko a su caballo y lo mismo hacia Saito con Aoshi.

Hiko: primero tenemos que encontrar a Kenshin.

Sanosuke: y donde se fue ese baka! En una situación como esa sano se estaba controlando por no perder la calma pero con Kenshin sin aparecer perderían tiempo valioso para planificar un contraataque.

Así que Sanosuke bajo de caballo

Sanosuke. Vayan ustedes yo lo buscare y lo llevare al reino del norte, no pierdan tiempo. Se alejo corriendo mientras que los demás se iban en sus caballos.

Kenshin quería preguntar a las personas sobre kaoru pero ninguna paraba para responderle todos estaban preocupados recogiendo sus cosas, los niños lloraban al igual que las mujeres, no entendía que pasaba. Hasta que escucho a una pareja discutir.

Mujer: tenemos que irnos rápido! No lleves nada solo vámonos! Hablo entre lagrimas.

Hombre: necesitamos comida y abrigo para sobrevivir! A pesar de su carácter en sus ojos se le podía notar el brillo del miedo.

Mujer: en cualquier momento nos van a invadir! Ya luego buscaremos algo primero hay que asegurar nuestras vidas! Vámonos por favor. Suplico tirando del brazo de su esposo y este al ver el rostro lleno de lagrimas de su mujer, la abrazo y huyeron.

_Invaden? Acaso este reino esta siendo atacado?_

:Kenshin!

_Esa voz.._

Sanosuke: hasta que por fin te encontré! Dijo mientras se agachaba y respiraba dificultosamente por correr tanto.

Kenshin: que haces aquí sano. Pregunto viendo lo cansado que estaba su amigo.

Sanosuke: en el camino te cuento, tenemos que irnos es urgente. Empezó a caminar para irse hasta que escuchó al pelirrojo.

Kenshin: no me iré hasta que encuentre a kaoru. Su voz era calmada

Sanosuke: pues tendrás que dejar eso para después, están atacando el reino y si no hacemos algo, el tuyo también sufrirá lo mismo. El no sabia sobre kaoru pero ese momento no era para hacer preguntas.

Kenshin: no me importa.

Sanosuke: de que estas hablando, no bromees, si no haces algo morirás antes de que encuentres a esa tal kaoru y quien sabe si no la matan antes. Aunque estaba hablando por hablar lo que dijo pareció dar resultado ya que Kenshin salió en dirección de su caballo, inmediatamente Sanosuke lo siguió con una sonrisa y creyendo que no había nadie mas astuto que el.

Natsuko: kaoru esto se ve mal por que no vas a ver si puedes ayudar. Le dijo mientras tomaba una taza de té.

Misao: Natsuko al parecer estas muy confiada de que nada te sucederá por que no pareces nada preocupada. Comento acercándose a Natsuko para ver las expresiones de su cara mas de cerca. Por supuesto esto no le gusto mucho a ella así que de un golpe la mando al piso.

Misao: auuu se quejo desde el piso sobándose el chichón que le había salido.

Kaoru: esta bien veré si puedo hacer algo. Diciendo esto se levanto y se dirigió a la salida. Misao no tardo en seguirla.

Saito, Aoshi y Hiko estaban muy cerca de llegar al palacio aunque todo parecía muy tranquilo para ser verdad. Una ves que llegaron, bajaron de los caballos y se acercaron a la puerta sin embargo cuando Aoshi la abrió fue herido por un corte limpio de una katana en el estomago. Hiko lo fue a auxiliar antes de que cayera al piso y Saito desenvainada su espada viendo quien había sido el agresor.

Saito: Tomoe... dijo muy sorprendido.

Tomoe: vaya esperaba que fuera Kenshin pero no importa ese estúpido siempre me miro con desconfianza. Con un dedo recorrió el filo de su espada cubierto con la sangre de Aoshi.

Hiko: eres una...(siiiii insultalaaaaaaa yo tengo un sin fin de insultos para ella)

Tomoe: no creo que estén en condiciones de insultarme. Trono sus dedos y en seguida aparecieron una docena de samuráis rodeándolos.

Saito: así que todo fue un engaño. Sus ojos mostraban desprecio dirigido solo y exclusivamente para ella. (siiiii todos contra ella)

Tomoe: lastima que se dieron cuenta muy tarde, ya no pueden hacer nada jajajaja. Rió histérica la maldita (ups se me salió)

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que habían llegado Kenshin y sano y que habían escuchado todo, el enojo no se hizo esperar así que lo liberaron contra todos hombre que tenían rodeados a sus amigos.

Tomoe: maldición. Frustración su rostro reflejaba. Las cosas no salieron como las planeo.

Kenshin: tu eres la culpable de que kaoru me tenga rencor! (rencor? ODIO baka) avanzo hasta la perr... (mas upss) con una mano en el mango de su espada dispuesto a matarla, Tomoe miraba con terror como se acercaba el demonio pelirrojo que le iba a quitar la vida pero por desgracia fue interrumpido.

Hiko: ahora no Kenshin, Aoshi necesita ayuda rápido! Una mano estaba apretando la herida para que la hemorragia se detuviera, Aoshi estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Kenshin: Aoshi... sano ayuda a Aoshi salgamos de aquí!

Sanosuke hizo lo que le pidieron tomo a Aoshi y lo subió en el caballo junto con Hiko el fue en otro con Saito y Kenshin en otro el solo. Emprendieron el viaje nuevamente hacia el este.

Sabían que los estaban persiguiendo así que dejaron los caballos para confundirlos y caminaron hasta encontrar una cueva semioculta, en donde se encontraron una familia que tenia 2 hijos un bebe recién nacido y una hija de 6 años. La señora limpio las heridas de Aoshi pero aun necesitaban a un doctor experimentado. De repente oyeron ruidos, los estaban buscando. Kenshin y Sanosuke se escondieron en un arbusto que estaba en frente de la cueva y desde ahí observaron, eran demasiados, esperaron hasta que se dieran por vencidos y se fueran pero algo malogro completamente sus planes.

El bebe comenzó a llorar, lo que claro llamo la atención de los samuráis tenían que enfrentarlos a pesar que las posibilidades de salir victorioso eran escasas.

Hiko: somos suertudos. Dijo mirando a la mujer que trataba que calmar el llanto de su hijo.

Kenshin: tarde o temprano nos iban a descubrir. Dijo acomodando su katana para salir a pelear.

Sanosuke: ustedes quédense aquí trataremos de llamar su atención para alejarlos de la cueva.

Se escuchaban los pasos acercándose así que salieron de una ves y empezaron la lucha...

Misao. Y a donde vamos? Pregunto después de haber caminado por mucho tiempo.

Kaoru: estamos investigando la zona tal parece que el enemigo no ha llegado hasta aquí y...espera! se detuvo

Misao: que sucede?

Kaoru: escucha

Ambas dejaron de hacer ruido y pudieron escuchar el sonido de las katanas cuando se chocan, decidieron ir a ver lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver una feroz batalla entre solo dos hombres y una gran cantidad de samuráis, kaoru reconoció una cabeza anaranjada entre ellos. (siempre quise poner eso jajajaja)

Misao: pobres! Si siguen así no van a durar mucho hay que ayudarlos kaoru! Dijo desesperada y angustiada por los luchadores.

Kaoru: déjame pensarlo. Respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Misao: como que pensarlo...no me digas que... miro a kaoru esperando una respuesta para sus sospechas, solo con ver el rostro de kaoru supo que eran ciertas.

Kaoru: si es Kenshin.

Misao: me dijiste que nada de venganzas así que debemos ayudarlos. Tenia la mirada llena de decisión.

Kaoru: bueno... tu adelántate y cuando llegues hasta ellos diles que aguanten un poco y que se tiren al piso, tu también hazlo...no! mejor tu sola tiraje al piso. En su rostro no había ningún rastro que no mostrara maldad (muajajajjaja)

Misao: bien me adelanto. Diciendo esto salió corriendo en dirección de Kenshin y Sanosuke.

Al verla los samuráis trataron de interceptarla, ella no se hizo problema con lo que le enseñaron era suficiente solo saco unas kunais (ese lo nombre lo saque de naruto jajaja son esas estrellas ninja pero para escribir ese nombre, mejor me ahorro la molestia jajaja) y las tiro al enemigo, no quería matarlos solo los hirió e inmovilizo, luego salto encima de ellos y corrió por pisando sus cabezas hasta llegar a su destino. Kenshin y Sanosuke la miraron sorprendidos a la ves dudosos de que ella fuera sus aliada.

Kaoru observaba todo orgullosa de Misao pero llego el momento de actuar se dirigió corriendo al árbol mas grande y cercano a ellos, trepo sus ramas hasta llegar a la cima, la velocidad que utilizo le sirvió de impulso para que de un salto llegara muy alto, justo en el centro de la luna que ilumino su silueta y rostro, se veía hermosa, en especial ante los ojos de Kenshin que observaba junto con Misao y Sanosuke el espectáculo que ella realizaba.

Con el mismo impulso que subió kaoru cayo pero en medio de la caída comenzó a dar giros que hizo que cayera mas rápido aun. Faltaba poco para llegar al piso eso asusto a los presentes.

Kenshin: kaoru!

En ese momento Misao se tiro al piso comprendiendo lo que su amiga iba hacer. Justo antes de tocar el piso en un movimiento veloz kaoru saco su espada e incrusto la punto en el piso, lo que causo que una onda muy fuerte se extendiera alrededor del lugar en que cayo, levantando todo a su paso con ello a todos los samuráis e incluso al pelirrojo y su amigo, Misao se aferró a la tierra así que no sufrió daños, todos los demás se golpearon muy duro y algunos quedaron inconscientes.

Los que estaban en la cueva salieron a ver que provoca tan terrible ventarrón. Hiko y Saito observaron con horror la cantidad de cuerpos que yacían en el piso alguno revolcándose de dolor y otros sin moverse. También vieron a una joven de trenza ayudar a...a..kaoru.

Kenshin se levanto le dolía el brazo, pero no le importo busco con la mirada a aquélla mujer que le quita el sueño. Sus ojos la encontraron parada en el medio de los cuerpos cerca de ella la misteriosa chica que los ayudo, no perdió tiempo y se acerco.

Kenshin: kaoru... se acerco mas con la intención de abrazarla pero lo que recibió no fue una bienvenida sino una golpe en la mejilla (me salió un verso sin mucho esfuerzo jajjaja)

Kaoru al ver que Kenshin se acercaba trato de controlar sus nervios pensó en todo lo que le hizo, oculto su mirada confusa en su flejido. Cuando lo vio acercarse para abrazarla hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y algo que pensó hacer si es que laguna vez lo volvía a ver...lo golpeo... seguidamente puso su espada en su cuello y le dirigio una de sus mas heladas miradas.

Uy uy uy de di golpe como querían! Jajaja si quieren mas solo díganmelo yo ustedes ordenan yo obedezco.

Disculpen por la tardanza pero eh estado malita ahora si lo voy a a actualizar rápido por que quiero hacer otro fic así que no pierdan el otro capituloooo.

Detrás de cámaras:

Kaoru- luna estaba sentada en un sillón que decía "director"

Kaoru-luna: acción!

Kaoru antes de llegar al piso saca su espada y provoca una onda que levanta todo a su paso, MONIKA-DONO, michael 8 8 8, gabyhyatt, ane Himura, aome hisoshima y mai fanel estaban muy cerca del escenario así que fueron levantadas también por la onda de kaoru por suerte no salieron TAN lastimados pero MONIKA-DONO tuvo MUCHA suerte por que cayo ENCIMA de nuestro querido Kenshin, claro que como tenia los ojos cerrados no sabia que tenia a Kenshin DEBAJO de ella pero cuando abrió los ojos lleno a Kenshin de besos mientras que el solo decía pueros oros y por si no fuera poco le CORTO un pedazo de su tan lindo cabello rojo a pesar de la mirada asesina de kaoru y kaoru-luna y las sorprendidas miradas de gabyhyatt, ane Himura, aome hisoshima y mai fanel, luego de su acto MONIKA-DONO salió corriendo.

MONIKA-DONO: kawaii tengo el cabello de Kenshin! Grave error

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta todas las chicas estaban detrás de ellas para quitarle su tesoro.

Michael 8 8 8 las miraba con una gota estilo anime en su cabello pero en seguida se le ocurrió algo, se acerco a kaoru y LA INVITO A CENAR y kaoru como se quería vengar de Kenshin acepto así que juntos se fueron del set.

Ane Himura se canso de correr y se dijo así misma

_Un mechón? Mejor todito el!_

Ane Himura tomo la silla donde decía "director" y se acerco a Kenshin que seguía viendo por donde salieron michael 8 8 8 y kaoru, levanto la silla muy en alto y golpeo al pelirrojo, este por supuesto cayo inconsciente al piso seguidamente ane Himura lo metió en un saco y se fue muy contenta, nadie se dio cuenta que kenshin había sido ROBADO por que estaban muy entretenidas persiguiendo a MONIKA-DONO.

Por eso me demore mucho jjajajaja tuvimos que rescatar a kenshin jajjaja


End file.
